


Alone Together

by Lizzielose



Category: Band of Brothers, Generation Kill, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canonical Character, Death, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, TRADUCTION, Team Curraheev2, Warathonv2, basically just everyone is in here
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Les garçons venaient de tout le pays, avec des passés différents, différents types de familles et ils étaient tous venus à Pacific Coast University pour des raisons différentes. Certains voulaient s'échapper de leurs anciennes vies, certains voulaient se prouver quelque chose, et d'autres voulaient juste vivre un peu d'aventures. Ils étaient tous venus ici, sans savoir ce que l'avenir allait leur réserver, sans savoir qu'en un an seulement leurs vies allaient changer, que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alors c'est un très très grand projet, et je vais sûrement mettre la masse de temps pour tout traduire, mais je suis heureuse de le faire !   
> C'est une fiction qui a été écrite par : Gingerwerk, et voici le lien de la  fiction originale   
> J'ai également décidé de séparer les chapitres en deux, parce que sinon ce serait beaucoup trop long, et je veux quand même poster plus ou moins régulièrement et pas une fois par an parce que les chapitres sont trop longs et que ça me décourage :)

« Tu as juste besoin qu’on t’emmène à l’aéroport, c’est ça Robert ? »

Bob Leckie leva les yeux d’où il était assis, sur le sol, alors qu’il scotchait un autre carton contenant ses affaires. Son père se tenait à l’entrée de sa chambre, ignorant complètement le chaos qui se trouvait dans la chambre de son plus jeune enfant. Il avait eu toujours le même physique, vieux avec des cheveux gris et des rides, et l’air beaucoup plus fatigué que ce qu’il devrait. Leckie secoua légèrement de la tête ; il avait déjà complètement oublié ce que son père venait tout juste de lui demander. 

« Qu’est ce qu’il y a, papa ? » demanda-t-il alors qu’il tenait maladroitement le rouleau de scotch dans ses mains. 

« Ta mère voulait savoir si tu voulais que l’on t’emmène à l’aéroport. » répéta-t-il avec un soupir alors qu’il plongeait ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Leckie laissa s’échapper un tout petit soupir et laissa sa tête tomber légèrement alors qu’il se concentrait sur le scotch dans ses mains. Un sentiment de déception se forma dans son torse mais il fit du mieux qu’il put pour l’éloigner. Il devrait être habitué à ce genre de traitement, vraiment ; après plus d’une décennie de ça et soudainement il devrait s’attendre à quelque chose de différent,  une sorte de taquinerie ?

« Ouais, j’ai juste besoin qu’on m’emmène papa. » Leckie répondit finalement alors qu’il regardait son père et se retenait de lui donner une réponse insolente qui lui passerait complètement au –dessus de la tête. « Et maman m’a acheté un ticket il y a un mois.  Tout est sous contrôle-»

« Bien, c’est bien. » dit M. Leckie, coupant son fils alors qu’il se tournait pour quitter la pièce et disparaître dans le hall.

Leckie fixa l’entrée de sa chambre désormais vide, pendant un moment avec sa bouche toujours ouverte, incertain sur comment il devait se sentir après le manque total de compassion ou de sociabilité de son père. Des fois, Leckie se demandait comment au diable son père avait réussi à convaincre sa mère de se marier avec lui, et encore plus pour avoir huit enfants, mais encore une fois, son père n’était pas très affectif. Leckie se souvenait qu’une fois son père avait souris et lui avait même fait un câlin à l’occasion, et avait essayé de connaître ses propres putains d’enfants.

« Arrête ça. » se dit Leckie alors qu’il jetait le rouleau de scotch à travers la pièce et le regarda rebondir contre le mur et atterrir sans danger sur son lit.

« Robert, qu’est ce que tu fais là-dedans ? »  demanda sa mère doucement alors qu’elle glissa sa tête à l’intérieur de sa chambre, l’air préoccupée.

« Oh, tu sais, je fais mes cartons pour mon incursion dans l’éducation supérieure. » dit Leckie avec un sourire incertain alors qu’il se levait et s’étirait ; il avait été assis pendant beaucoup trop longtemps.

« D’accord, tu as tout ce qu’il te faut ? » demanda sa mère alors qu’elle rentrait dans sa chambre et se tenait au même endroit que son mari quelques temps auparavant.

« Il semblerait. » marmonna-t-il alors qu’il glissait sa main dans ses boucles brunes indisciplinées.

« Eh bien… Parfait. » dit Mme. Leckie avec un petit sourire et un hochement de tête. Elle se tourna pour sortir mais s’arrêta à mi-chemin et se retourna pour faire face à son plus jeune encore une fois. «  Oh, et ton frère et tes sœurs viennent ce soir pour le diner. »

« Quoi ? » s’exclama Leckie avec contrariété. « Quand est ce que ça a été décidé ? »

Ce n’était pas comme s’il détestait ses frangins, les plus âgés avec déjà quittés la maison durant son enfance, et les autres n’étaient pas plus chiants et énervants que les frères et sœurs des autres. C’était juste que quand tu devais forcer sept enfants, désormais adultes, deux épouses, un copain ou une copine, et un nouveau gosse, ou deux, au tout, le diner passait d’un paisible rassemblement à quelque chose de plus emmerdant.

« Chéri, on te l’a dit il y a une semaine,» dit sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non ! Personne ne me l’a dit ! »

« Eh bien, ce n’est pas si grave, chéri, » dit-elle avec un petit mouvement de la main, « ils voulaient juste te voir avant que tu ne partes pour l’université. Ca va être bien. »

Leckie croisa les bras et fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire la tête comme un enfant.

« Est-ce que c’est juste eux, ou est ce que c’est _tout le monde ?_ »

« Si par tout le monde tu veux dire tes frères et sœurs avec Josh, Maddie, et George et Eric et Hope, alors _oui,_ il va y avoir _tout le monde._  »

Leckie se retint de rouler des yeux,  et afficha une expression irritée qui ne perturba même pas sa mère.

« Ils seront là à sept heure. N’oublie pas de te laver avant ça. »

 

µ

 

 

« Je jure devant tout ce qui est horrible et pas sacré, que quiconque à mis de la gelée sur mon iPod va recevoir un coup de pied au cul ! » cria George Luz aussi fort qu’il le put alors qu’il tenait son iPod désormais tout collant dans la main.

Il regarda avec des yeux perçants deux masses courir à travers la porte et descendre les escaliers. George émergea de sa chambre et couru après les deux petits démons, sachant que c’était leurs doigts couverts de gelée qui avaient ruiné son iPod, mais également enfermé en dehors de sa chambre pendant une heure.

«  _Donnie ! Joe !_   » les appela George alors qu’il faisait de son mieux pour courir après ses plus jeunes frères dans les escaliers sans tomber ou faire tomber son iPod. «  Vous avez pas intérêt d’avoir prévu de vous asseoir aujourd’hui, parce que quand j’en aurais fini avec vous, vous vous tiendrez debout pour le reste de- !»

«  _George !_  »

George s’arrêta net sur sa marche au milieu des escaliers. Cet arrêt momentané faillit le faire s’écrouler au sol et dévaler le reste des escaliers, mais il réussit avec chance de se tenir debout et en un seul morceau. Grimaçant légèrement il se tourna et trouva sa mère en train de descendre les escaliers avec une bassine pleine de linge sur sa hanche, l’air sévère comme toujours.

«  _Pourquoi_ est ce que tu t’agites ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu’elle s’arrêtait devant George ; même une marche au dessus de lui, elle était toujours plus petite que lui et George n’était pas un gars très grand en premier lieux. Peu importe, de toute façon, son manque de hauteur ne diminuait pas la fureur qu’elle pouvait produire quand l’un de ses dix enfants était trop perturbateur.

« Donnie et Joe ont mis de la gelée _partout_ sur mon iPod et m’ont enfermé en dehors de ma chambre pendant toute une putain d’heure ! » s’exclama George alors qu’il espérait ne pas avoir l’air aussi plaintif que ce qu’il ressentait. Il était un putain d’adulte pour l’amour de Dieu. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l’air d’un gamin de cinq ans qui piquait une crise.

_Mais ces petites merdes n’arrêtent pas de toucher mes affaires_! pensa George pour lui-même.

« La gelée s’en va, Georgie, » dit sa mère exaspérée. «  Et je pense qu’une heure loin de tes affaires t’a fait le plus grand bien. »

« Mais maman- ! »

« Est-ce que tu as finis de préparer tes affaires ? »

« Oui, mais tu ne vas quand même pas sérieusement les laisser s’en tirer juste parce qu’ils ont quatre ans- ? »

«  _Non,_ je vais m’en occuper et tu vas finir de préparer tes affaires parce que je sais pour sûr que tu n’as préparé _aucun_ sous-vêtements, en voyant que je viens de tous les laver. » dit sa mère alors qu’elle secoua la bassine de linge.

« Et bien, peut être que je prévoyais d’aller à l’université en commando, » dit George, faisant un grand sourire, faisant briller ses yeux marrons. « J’ai entendu dire que c’était à la mode en ce moment. »

Il observa sa mère alors qu’un petit sourire apparaissait sur son visage ; il pouvait le voir au coin de ses lèvres  et dans ses yeux qui brillaient, et il savait qu’il venait de désamorcer une autre bombe. Sa mère pris une paire de chaussette de la bassine de linge et lui envoya dans la figure, ce qu’il admit qu’il avait mérité.

« Va. Finis tes cartons. Si je me rends compte que tu as oublié tous tes sous-vêtements je volerais jusqu’à ton université et te donnerais personnellement tous tes slips blancs devant tes petits potes d’université, compris ? » le menaça sa mère.

« Je ne porte pas de slip blanc, » marmonna-t-il en faisant la moue, ce qui lui fit gagner une autre paire. « Je suis un _homme._  »

« Va. »

« Bien, bien, maman. »

Il la regarda descendre les marches qui restaient avant de se tourner et de remonter les marches alors qu’il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la pâte visqueuse qui recouvrait son iPod chéri ;

« Hey, George ! George ! Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé, hein ?! » cria une petite mais puissante voix alors que George passait devant l’une des portes de chambres ouvertes.

Il s’arrêta, se tourna, et vit une fille miniature, avec des grands yeux marrons et des cheveux bruns et bouclés qui avaient été tiré dans des couettes. Derrière elle se trouvait une autre fille qui était légèrement plus grande et un peu plus âgée, mais qui lui ressemblait.

« Donnie et Joe sont juste chiants, Annie. » informa George. « Comme d’habitude. »

« Oh mon dieu je sais ! Hier ils ont pris ma poupée et ont essayé de la noyer dans les _toilettes !_  »

« Et bien… Je suis content qu’ils n’aient pas essayé de faire la même chose avec mon iPod, sinon on aurait un très gros problème ici. » dit doucement George, alors qu’il pensait à comment il aurait dû cacher deux corps de jeunes garçons si un tel évènement s’était produit.

« Qu’est ce qu’ils ont fait avec ton iPod, Georgie ? » demanda Rita alors qu’elle poussait sa petite sœur en dehors de son chemin.

« Oh, rien. » dit George, se sentant un peu bête de comment il avait réagi plutôt. « Rien de très grave. Retourne dans ta chambre regarder la télé. Je dois finir mes cartons. »

« Des cartons pour quoi ? » demanda Annie alors qu’elle agrippait l’une des mains libres de George et le suivait jusqu’à sa chambre.

« Il va à la foc, Annie. » déclara Rita alors qu’elle trottinait pour les rejoindre.

« En réalité, c’est la _fac_ , Ri » la corrigea George avec un sourire. « Et je vais aller dans une école pour les grands, tu te souviens Annie ? »

« Tu nous quittes. » dit Annie avec une moue tellement puissante qu’elle fit regretter son choix d’université pendant un moment.

« Pas définitivement, ma puce. » dit il, « tu ne te rendras même plus compte que je serais plus là après un jour ou deux, cette maison est tellement bruyante. »

« Si. » la petite fille continua de faire la moue.

« Ouais, je veux dire, qui va nous conduire pour aller chercher une glace, et tout ? »dit  James, le deuxième garçon le plus âgé, alors qu’il passait à côté, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone alors qu’il envoyait un message à la vitesse de l’éclair à quelqu’un.

« Je vais te manquer crétin. » dit George alors qu’il frottait la tête de son petit frère qui passait à côté, faisant grogner le jeune adolescent.

« Tu vas nous manquer comme la peste, Georgie. » dit Stella, la fille la plus âgée, de 16 ans, alors qu’elle sortait de sa chambre, habillée d’un short qui était trop court et d’un haut qui était trop moulant au goût de George.

« Et où est ce que tu vas habillée comme ça ? » s’exclama-t-il alors qu’il regardait le visage de sa sœur couvert de maquillage et ses ongles.

« Ca te concerne pas, crétin. » répondit-elle alors qu’elle claquait la langue, descendit le long du hall, et commença à envoyer un message sur son téléphone tout neuf.

Alors que Stella suivait James dans les escaliers, deux autres formes coururent derrière eux, gloussant comme des démons. Les deux  rentrèrent dans une chambre et fermèrent la porte derrière eux, riant à plein volume de derrire la porte.

« Louise ! Ricky ! » cria Charlotte alors qu’elle doublait ses autres frangins et commençait à frapper sur la porte fermée à clé. « Lequel de vous deux a mangé le dernier Popsicle à la banane ?! Je le gardais pour plus tard ! »

Secouant la tête faiblement, George sortit de l’emprise de sa sœur et disparut dans sa chambre, où les cris du couloir étaient légèrement atténues. Il s’écroula sur son lit, faisant tomber une pile de vêtements fraichement lavés et pliés au sol, et ferma les yeux.

Il allait bientôt partir pour l’université, une université qui se trouvait à l’autre bout du pays. Ca allait être la première fois qu’un Luz allait à l’université, et ça allait aussi être la première fois que George allait quitter sa famille pour plus que quelques nuits. Bien sûr que ces neufs , tarés, chiants, bruyants et doux frangins allaient lui manquer, mais alors que les cris ne faisaient que monter en gamme à l’extérieur de sa chambre, alors qu’ils étaient mixés aux bruits que faisait la télé toujours allumée trois étages en dessous, il avait l’impression que du changement allait lui faire du bien. Il était fatigué d’être juste un autre visage dans le clan géant qu’était la casa des Luz.

« Je veux pas un Popsicle à l’orange, maman ! » cria Charlotte depuis le couloir, alors qu’une voiture crachant à qui veut l’entendre du rap s’arrêtait sous sa fenêtre, probablement là pour Stella.

Il entendit des pots tombés en bas, et les pas frénétiques d’un enfant qui essayait désespérément de ne pas se faire attraper, pendant que quelqu’un, sûrement Jame, augmentait le son de la télé.

Ouais, George avait besoin de changements.

 

 

 

µ

 

 

Le dîner de famille à la maison des Leckie était, comme prévu, bruyant. Ce n’était pas comme s’ils étaient tous en train de crier et de se battre  et de se lancer des chaises ou quelque chose du genre mais quand quatorze personnes essayaient de toutes rentrer dans une seule pièce dans une maison, les choses étaient destinées à être bruyantes. Merde, Leckie pourrait sûrement apprécier ce genre de réunion si sa famille était comme l’une des familles que l’on voyait dans les téléréalités dont tout le monde était obsédés ; au moins ces familles rendaient les disputes amusantes. Non, quand la famille Leckie se disputait, c’était quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à débat présidentiel qu’à un épisode de Jerry Springer. Tout le monde laissait l’autre parler et personne n’essayait de parler plus fort, élevant seulement la voix pour se faire entendre quand les enfants de sa sœur se mettaient à pleurer. La famille Leckie était remplie de personnes qui faisaient attention à ne pas marcher sur les orteils de quelqu’un.

Et ça énervait Bob.

Tout le monde dans cette famille faisait tellement attention aux sentiments des autres, c’était comme s’il devait marcher sur des œufs à chaque fois que toute sa famille venait à la maison. Dès qu’il y avait une grande réunion de familles, comme quand Elizabeth a eu des enfants ou quand Sara s’est mariée ou quand Lucy a été diplômé de l’université, c’était toujours comme s’il y avait un éléphant dans la pièce.

Leckie, bien sûr, connaissait le nom de l’éléphant, comme tout le monde, mais il était le seul à mettre un nom dessus à haute voix. Dès qu’il essayait de prononcer ce nom qui criait dans les têtes de tout le monde, son père se fermait complètement et quittait la pièce, et sa mère essayait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer, et ses frères et sœurs se mettaient à le bousculer avec des « comment oses-tu le mentionner » et « pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu dises ça » et « qu’est ce que ça t’apporte, le ramener à un moment pareil ». Mais Leckie avait le sentiment que quelqu’un devait le faire. Le reste de sa famille était peut être d’accord pour essayer de l’oublier mais Bob ne l’était pas.

Putain, il avait besoin d’une clope.

S’excusant du trop formel et oppressant repas, Leckie trottina dans la pièce, atteignit l’arrière de son placard, en sorti un paquet de cigarettes, couru en bas et se précipita à l’extérieur. Il avait une cigarette entre ses lèvres avec un briquet à mi-chemin de sa bouche avant même que ses pieds n’aient atteint l’arrière du porche.

Une fois allumée, il rangea son paquet à moitié vidé et son briquet dans sa poche de jeans et se dirigea vers l’arrière de la propriété où il s’écroula derrière un érable géant qui le cachait facilement du reste de sa famille.

« Tu sais que tu pourrais être un peu moins ouvert sur à quel point tu hais ta propre famille, Bobby. » dit une voix juste derrière lui. Cela choqua Bob, le faisant s’étouffer avec sa dernière inhalation de tabac.

Il se tourna pour voir sa sœur aînée, Karen se tenir derrière lui. Elle n’avait pas l’air déçue ou ennuyée et ne faisait même pas la tête face à la cigarette qu’il était en train de fumer. Elle avait parlé comme s’ils étaient en train de parler du temps ; pour encore une fois ne pas avoir de disputes et éviter de lui marcher sur les orteils le plus possible.

« Est-ce que t’es une putain de ninja ou quoi ? Parce que tu te faufiles comme si t’en étais une. » déclara Leckie avant de prendre une autre taffe.

Karen sourit légèrement avant de s’asseoir à côté de lui. Aucun du frère et de la sœur ne dit rien avant un moment, avec Bob en train de fumer pendant que Karen avait l’air aussi calme et stoïque  que les autres membres de leurs familles. Finalement, Bob brisa ce silence.

« Je ne hais pas ma famille, Karen, vraiment pas.

« Eh bien alors qu’est ce que tu ressens ? » demanda-t-elle poliment. « Tu ne nous apprécie pas ? Ou c’est du mépris ? Quoi ? »

« Je… »

Qu’est ce que Leckie ressentait vraiment vis-à-vis de sa famille ? Il était sûr qu’il ne les détestait pas, c’était trop fort et trop cruel pour eux. Ne pas apprécier était aussi trop fort, mais que c’était alors ? Plus souvent qu’autre chose, il était juste exaspéré, si ce n’était frustré du manque de communication de sa famille et aussi du manque de lien émotionnel. Donc au lieu d’essayer de la convaincre directement qu’il ne détestait pas sa famille, il fuma sa cigarette en paix, heureux du fait que d’ici une semaine, il serait à l’autre bout du pays, loin d’eux.

« Oublie ça, Bob. » dit Karen avec un léger soupir alors qu’elle se levait et enlevait la terre qui était sur son jean. « Molly et Sara vont être là pour encore une heure et je voulais leur parler. Si tu penses pouvoir continuer cette conversation plus tard, je serais dans ma chambre.

Alors qu’il entendait la porte de derrière se fermer derrière sa grande sœur, Bob finit sa cigarette et au lieu de rentrer à l’intérieur, il resta à l’extérieur assis l’arbre alors qu’il regardait le soleil descendre à l’horizon, jusqu’à ce que sa mère l’appelle pour venir dire au revoir à ses frères et sœurs.

Bon dieu, il devait juste s’échapper.

 

 

µ

 

 

Carwood Lipton regard le soleil se lever alors qu’il s’appuyait contre la barrière du porche arrière de sa maison. Il avait toujours été un lève-tôt depuis qu’il avait commencé à prendre plus d’importance dans le rôle de prendre soin de la maison d’hôte de sa famille, il se levait juste à l’heure où les jeunes de son âge allaient se coucher. Il se levait même avant sa mère, qui gérait la maison d’hôte toute seule depuis plus de huit ans et ne s’était pas levé après le lever du soleil depuis des décennies.

Lipton inspira profondément et essaya d’ignorer le léger frissonnement qui lui venait dans les heures les plus matinales quand il n’était habillé que d’un t-shirt et d’un short. Il devait vraiment se mettre au travail. Il essayait d’effectuer le plus de choses avant que sa mère ne se lève, juste pour pouvoir lui rendre les choses plus faciles. Pas qu’il pensait qu’elle ne pouvait pas le faire ; il n’y avait que très peu de choses que Carwood pensait sa mère incapable de faire. Huit ans auparavant quand elle avait été mise dans un fauteuil roulant à cause d’un accident de voiture qui tua également le père de Lipton  elle avait prouvé tout ce qu’elle était capable de faire. Non, il voulait juste la soulager du plus de stress possible avant qu’il parte.

Carwood atteignit sa poche arrière de short de sport et en sortit une brochure froissée. Sur le dessus se trouvait une large photo d’un bâtiment de pierre avant en arrière plan l’océan. Les mots ‘Pacific Coast University ‘ étaient écris dessus en gros. Lipton caressa les mots des doigts avant de ranger le papier dans sa poche.

Dans moins d’une semaine il serait dans un avion en direction de l’université qui se trouvait à plusieurs milliers de kilomètre de chez lui en Virginie. Il n’avait jamais vraiment quitté la maison auparavant, personne dans sa famille ne l’avait fait. En fait, si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui, il s’en serait tenu à son plan initial qui consistait à prendre des cours à la fac communautaire pendant qu’il continuait d’aider sa famille à la maison d’hôtes.

«  _Chérie, tu dois vivre la vraie expérience de l’université_  » lui avait dit sa mère à chaque qu’il avait mentionné la fac communautaire. «  _Tu as besoin d’une opportunité pour étirer tes ailes, quitter le nid et vivre tes propres aventures. Et tu ne vas trouver aucunes aventures si tu fais exactement la même chose que tu as faite depuis ces dix huit dernières années._  »

Peu importe à quel point Carwood avait essayé de la convaincre que l’université n’était pas seulement très cher, mais qu’il ne ressentait pas le besoin d’aventures. Peu importe après des mois de prises de bec encore et encore, Carwood avait promis à sa mère que oui il n’irait pas seulement dans une vraie université, mais il irait à une qui ne se trouvait pas à cinq minutes en voiture de chez lui. Carwood avait décidé d’aller à l’Université Marshal, qui ne se trouvait pas aussi loin que Mme. Lipton aurait voulu , mais c’était toujours une fac communautaire. Jusqu’à ce que sa mère décidé de s’y impliquer elle-même. C’était à cause de la prise en charge de Mme. Lipton que Lipton avait réussi à être accepté dans cinq universités où il n’avait jamais postulé et encore moins entendue parler.

S’il y avait eu un temps où il avait été plus qu’exaspéré et énervé auprès de sa mère, Carwood ne s’en souvenait pas. Il avait crié auprès de sa mère pendant au moins une demie heure à propos du fait que c’était une intrusion de sa vie privée, et que c’était sûrement illégal de mentir aux universités où elle avait postulé en son nom. Mais Mme. Lipton n’avait pas été intimidé par son fils aîné et son caractère. A la place elle lui avait dit calmement et fermement qu’elle n’avait fait qu’utiliser des copies de ses formulaires d’inscription qu’il avait utilisé pour l’Université Marshal, et puisqu’il les avait laissé traîner sur la table, ce n’était pas une intrusion dans sa vie privé et encore moins une usurpation d’identité.

_« Je veux juste que tu sortes de cette ville, de cet état_  » avait-elle dit après une heure de discussion «  _Etire tes ailes, chéri. Je ne veux pas que tu grandisses sans prendre les opportunités tant que tu le peux_. » Lipton se souvenait comment elle avait agrippé ses mains et regarder dans ses yeux marrons inquiets. _« Si jamais tu vas dans ce monde effrayant et que tu te rends compte que ça ne te plais pas  et que tu ne peux pas le gérer, je te promets que tu peux revenir à la maison. C’est bien de rester ici une fois que tu as grandi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu restes ici sans vraiment sortir et tester ce monde dehors. Juste essaye. Tu pourrais aimer ce que tu y trouves. »_

Et se fut grâce aux mots de sa mère que Carwood se trouva en train d’accepter une place entre les murs de Pacific Coast University. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait choisi cette école en particulier, bien sûr la demie bourse l’avait aidé dans son choix, mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi. Peut être que ca ressemblait à ça ce que Carwood s’imaginait comme aventures, quelque chose à voir avec l’océan avait l’air beaucoup plus aventurier qu’une université classique. Peu importante ce que c’était, sa mère avait été ravie qu’il se soit fait une raison et qu’il adhère à ses idées.

«  _Et ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, chéri_ , » avait dit sa mère encore et encore quand il avait commencé à s’inquiéter à propos d’elle et comment elle allait s’en sortir sans son aide.  _«  Maintenant on peut enfin pousser au travail ton frère et Emma n’est jamais contre l’idée d’aider. Tout se passera bien. On peut gérer les choses sans que notre petit homme soit à la maison_. »

Si Lipton avait été complètement honnête avec lui-même, maintenant que la date de son départ était presque là, il commençait à être vraiment nerveux sur le fait de quitter sa famille et ses amis et la ville qu’il connaissait si bien. Mais peut être que sa mère avait raison que ce changement lui ferait du bien.

« Tu sais que tu si tu pensais un peu plus fort, la maison entière pourrait t’entendre. »

Carwood se tourna et observa sa mère s’approcher doucement de lui avec son fauteuil, déjà habillée et prête pour la longue journée qui les attendait. Il lui sourit et embrassa le haut de son crâne alors qu’elle s’arrêtait à côté de lui, comme il le faisait depuis désormais des années.

« C’est pas grave si tu es nerveux tu sais. » dit elle avec un sourire ; Carwood ne se laissa pas être surpris sur comment sa mère avait su ses pensées. Cette femme lisait ses pensées depuis qu’il était né, pas une fois il avait réussi à s’en sortir avec ses mensonges quand elle était aux alentours.

« Ca va aller. » se dit Lipton à lui-même en regardant le soleil se lever. « Je vais juste avoir besoin de temps pour m’adapter et être sûr que je vais bien.

« Bien. Je suis contente que tu te sois enfin mis à me croire. »dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Je devrais me mettre au travail pendant que la maison est encore silencieuse. » dit Lipton après une pause alors qu’il quittait le porche et se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Réveille Danny et force le à t’aider. » lui dit sa mère au loin alors qu’il disparaissait dans la maison. « Il va devoir commencer à se faire à l’idée de devoir te remplacer quand tu seras à la grande méchante université.

Lipton ne fit que sourire et secoua la tête. Peu importe ce qu’il allait se passer à l’université, il savait que ces matins avec sa mère et toutes ses tâches épuisantes qu’il effectuait dans cette maison silencieuse, allaient lui manquer.

 

 

µ

 

 

« Tu sais que tu n’avais pas à me suivre à travers le pays, Bill. »

Bill Guarnere se tourna pour regarder son meilleur ami, qui était assis avec ses jambes qui pendaient dans le vide, au dessus de la sortie de secours à côté de sa chambre alors qu’il regardait le sol en dessous.

« Je peux prendre soin de moi. » continua Edward ‘Babe’ Heffron avant de prendre une autre taffe de sa cigarette qu’il avait piqué à Bill plus tôt. « Contrairement à ce que les gens peuvent penser. Je suis un grand garçon. »

« C’est ce que tu penses. » dit Bill en roulant des yeux. « Mais je t’ai jamais vu tout seul avant, donc comment tu pourrais savoir si tu peux prendre soin de toi-même, hein ? »

« Peut être que si j’étais autorisé à être tout seul je saurais si je pouvais prendre soin de moi. » contra Babe alors qu’il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux.

« Tu t’es brûlé en réchauffant un burger dans un micro onde. » lui rappela Bill alors qu’il piquait sa cigarette à son ami et tira une taffe. « Et tu t’es coupé avec une cuillère en plastique. »

« Ouais, mais c’était l’une de ces cuillères merdiques de la cantine qui sont hyper coupantes sur les bords. » se défendit Babe avec une moue enfantine. « Tu dois admettre que ces cuillères sont des fois plus coupantes que des couteaux. »

« T’es quand même un abruti qui serait déjà mort si des personnes n’avaient pas fait attention à ton cul d’Irlandais.» marmonna l’autre adolescent.

« Tu sais qu’un jour je n’aurais pas de ceinture de sécurité et que je vais devoir apprendre à prendre soin de moi, éventuellement. » s’exclama Babe, irrité du manque apparent de son manque d’instinct de survie.

« Qui a dit ça ? »demanda Bill. « Je vais pas laisser ton cul avant qu’on soit sur notre lit de mort, tu sais ça, hein ? Jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

« Ok tu dis des trucs comme ça et après tu fais l’étonné quand les gens se demandent si on sort ensemble. » dit le roux avec exaspération.

« T’aimerais être assez chanceux pour pouvoir sortir avec moi. » dit le brun. « J’veux dire, si tu veux essayer tu vas devoir faire face à Frannie et te battre avec elle pour moi ; »

« J’ai peut être un avantage avec ma taille, mais j’ai comme l’impression qu’elle se battra pas loyalement. »

« Je lui appris tout ce que je savais. » dit il fièrement.

« Oh, et bien dit comme ça, peut être que je _pourrais_ la battre. » blagua Babe, ce qui lui fit gagner une tape sur la tête.

Les deux adolescents se turent un instant alors qu’ils écoutaient les bruits qui venaient de la rue voisine et de la musique qui provenait de la radio de seconde main qui était sur le bureau de Babe de l’autre côté de la fenêtre ouverte.

« Mais sérieusement, Bill. » dit doucement Babe. « Tout ce que tu as toujours voulu, c’était de t’engager dans l'armée, et d’un coup tu changes complètement de bord juste pour t’engager dans du babysitting pour les quatre prochaines années de ta vie… t’avais pas à faire ça mec. »

« Hey, je vais pas le faire tout seul, tu te souviens ? Julian et Ralph seront là aussi, » répondit Bill.

John Julian et Ralph Spina étaient les deux autres meilleurs amis de Bill et Babe. Les quatre parcouraient les rues du de Philly depuis qu’ils étaient en couche.

« Et je vais être dans la réserve de l’armée et ma mère et Frannie voulaient que j’aille à la fac aussi tu vois, alors pourquoi pas ? » Bill prit la dernière taffe de la cigarette avant de l’écraser sur la rambarde de la sortie de secours. « Julian a pas arrêté de nous faire chier pour partir de Philly depuis le primaire. Et Spina n’allait quand même pas être laissé derrière. Son on avait pas fait ça Babe, on aurait laissé ton cul voler jusqu’à l’autre bout du pays. "

« Ouais, bah, j’aurais aimé que vous me laissiez le faire seul… »

« Pourquoi ? Babe, tous les gosses du pays se plaignent de partir pour l’université où ils sont tout seul. Et toi, un gamin qui n’a jamais quitté son quartier où tout le monde connait ta sale tronche, n’attends qu’une chose c’est d’aller à l’autre bout du pays pour voir s’il peut s’en sortir tout seul ? C’est quoi ça, putain ? »

« Nage ou coule, en quelque sorte. » dit Babe avec un léger sourire alors qu’il regardait la rue vie en dessous.

« Si tu me le demandais, je te dirais que ce serait une situation de merde où t’allais te fourrer. »

« Ouais, bah je te l’ai pas demandé. »

« T’es un petit merdeux roux, on te l’a jamais dit ça ? »

« Tu me l’as dit une fois par semaine depuis qu’on a huit ans, Bill. »

« Parce que c’est la putain de vérité. » dit Bill avant de se lever et passer sa jambe dans la chambre de Babe à travers sa fenêtre. « Maintenant, viens. J’ai la dalle, et tu payes parce que je t’ai prêté dix balles la semaine dernière et tu m’as toujours pas remboursé. »

« Mais ouais, c’est ça, Bill. » dit Babe alors qu’il suivait son ami à l’intérieur et dans les escaliers qui menaient à la rue.

Bien sûr que dès que Babe avait entendu que pas seulement Julian, mais aussi Bill, et même Ralph allaient le suivre à Pacific Coast University sur la côte ouest, il avait été un peu emmerdé. Surtout parce qu’il avait dû faire un grand discours à ses amis et à sa famille sur à quel point il voulait devenir plus indépendant et comment il n’aurait jamais ça, s’il restait à Philly pour le reste de sa vie où il avait sa famille et ses amis à chaque coin de rue. Mais en même temps, il était secrètement heureux que ses amis se soient tapés l’incruste parce que ouais, il avait un peu peur d’être complètement tout seul. Il pouvait toujours essayé et être plus indépendant avec quelques uns de ses bons potes derrière son dos, pour qu’il ne se plante pas royalement alors qu’il était loin de chez lui, nan ?

_Mais ton plan…_ Se rappela Babe silencieusement. _Tu voulais essayer et être un nouveau Babe._

Il avait eu une idée, qui n’avait jamais vraiment été un plan, mais il avait une chance d’aller à l’université, et peut être que là bas il aurait pu être quelqu’un de différent. Pas complètement différent de qui il était maintenant, mais quelque chose du style Babe 2.0. Peut importe, de toute façon depuis que Bill et Julian s’étaient incrustés, il avait abandonné cette idée.

Plus il y pensait, et plus il réalisait que c’était peut être une bonne idée s’il avait ses amis avec lui pour l’aider dans sa transition en Babe 2.0., ce serait plus simple à expliquer une fois rentré à la maison quand il devrait tous leur expliquer.

C’était le problème quand on cachait des choses aussi grandes à ses amis et à sa famille. Le plus longtemps tu le faisais, le plus dur c’était à expliquer. Mais encore une fois, ce n’était pas quelque chose que Babe se sentait de lâcher comme ça, même avec ses amis les plus proches. Non. Il avait encore besoin de temps pour se faire lui-même à l’idée.

En espérant que l’université l’aiderait avec ça.


	2. Chapter 2

_« Lewis ! Ramène ton cul ici, maintenant ! »_

Lewis Nixon ignora le cri qui venait de deux étages en dessous et continua à ranger ses affaires rapidement. Il avait ouvert deux valises sur le sol de sa chambre alors qu’il se tenait en face de placard et commença à ranger ses vêtements à l’intérieur, au hasard en espérant que les vêtements qu’il avait pris lui seraient utiles. Il entendit des cris d’en bas avec une sonnerie de téléphone mais continua ce qu’il était en train de faire. Il était un homme avec une mission et il devait sortir rapidos d’ici tant qu’il en avait encore la chance. Il avait un porte feuille rempli de billets retiré récemment de son compte, à l’arrière de sa voiture se trouvait ses biens les plus précieux, comme son ordinateur et une caisse de Vat 69 qu’il avait caché sous son lit jusqu’à la nuit dernière, et sa voiture avait un plein entier. Tout ce qu’il devait faire c’était prendre des fringues et il était parti d’ici. Si seulement il avait géré son temps correctement, il serait déjà à une heure d’ici. Malheureusement même les meilleurs plans ne s’effectuaient pas toujours bien.

«  _Lewis !_  » cria son père alors qu’il montait les escaliers.

Il savait qu’il n’avait qu’une minute pour prendre ses affaires avant que son père ne débarque pour l’engueuler et il savait que ça n’allait pas être si facile de s’enfuir avec deux grosses valises. Alors qu’il fermait ses deux valises il regardait par la fenêtre et un plan se forma rapidement dans sa tête. S’avançant, il donna un coup d’épaule à la fenêtre pour la vérifier et après une petite pause, il balança sa première valise par la fenêtre et ensuite l’autre. Lewis regarda la porte de sa chambre qui était fermée et il savait qu’elle était verrouillée, cela ne lui prendrait que quelques secondes ; son père avait sûrement pris les clés, apprenant de ses expériences passées avec son fils. Lewis regarda l’arbre blanc qui se tenait le long du mur de sa maison. Il était recouvert de lierre blanc et il savait qu’à un moment donné de sa vie il aurait facilement supporté son poids, mais aujourd’hui, il doutait qu’il en soit capable.

« Merde. » jura Lewis alors qu’il regardait le sol et se demandait à quel point les buissons amortiraient sa chute au cas où il tombait.

Il se tourna au bruit d’une poignée de porte qu’on essayait d’ouvrir et il sut directement qu’il allait soit devoir faire face à son père soit se briser la nuque en l’évitant. Regrettant qu’il ait gardé sa flasque dans la boîte à gants de sa voiture, Nixon attendit le verrou de sa porte qui se déverrouillait et regarda alors son père qui se tenait à l’entrée, il avait l’air encore plus en rogne que toutes les fois où Nixon l’avait vu comme ça, durant ses dix neuf années d’existence.

« Salut, Stan. » dit Nixon alors qu’il s’appuyait contre son bureau normalement alors que son père affichait l’un de ses sourires sadiques. « Quoi de neuf ? »

Stanhope Nixon fixa son fils à qui il ressemblait terriblement, les mêmes cheveux noirs et yeux noirs, avant de s’avancer de quelques pas jusqu’à ce qu’il soit en mesure d’agripper le t-shirt de son fils.

« Qu’est ce qui ne va pas chez toi, hein ? » gronda-t-il alors qu’il approchait le visage de son fils du sien. 

« Oh je sais pas, papa, tu veux une liste complète ou juste les grandes lignes ? »

« Ne me refais pas le coup. Je veux savoir ce qu’il s’est passé dans ta putain de tête pour que tu décides que ce serait marrant de te faire virer de Yale. »

Lewis baissa les yeux vers le sol alors qu’il se rappelait tout ce qu’il avait fait aujourd’hui. Il avait toujours fait ce qu’il avait voulu jusqu’au jour où il avait été forcé d’aller dans ses murs hantés, l’an dernier, il avait brûlé quelques bâtiments et peut être pissé sur le bureau du doyen. Il avait toujours dit que s’il devait être viré d’une école, ce ne serait pas à cause de ses notes ; il partirait en faisant du bruit. Et putain, les choses avaient été comme un feu d’artifices.

« Je sais pas, papa. C’est marrant quand tu penses au nombre de cons qui seraient prêt à tuer pour y rentrer, chaque année alors que moi, je l’ai jeté comme un vieux t-shirt."

« Tu l’as vraiment jeté, Lewis. » gronda son père alors que sa prise sur son t-shirt se resserrait jusqu’à en être douloureuse. « Quatre putain de générations de Nixon sont allées à Yale à tout gâché. T’as fichu ta  vie en l’air. »

« C’est marrant, parce que je me sens bien. Plus léger peut être. Peut être parce que je me suis échappé de toute cette merde. »

« Je sais pas ce que je suis censé faire de toi ! » hurla Stanhope Nixon alors qu’il jetait son fils contre son bureau et reculait d’un pas. « J’ai tout fait pour toi, Lewis et tu m’as rien donné en retour. Je t’ai envoyé dans une école privée, je ne t’ai pas acheté une seule mais trois voitures après que t’ai détruis les deux premières, je t’ai fait rentrer à Yale, je sais pas ce que j’aurais pu faire d’autre ! »

« Peut être que t’aurais dû me demander ce que je voulais, papa » s’exclama Lewis, sentant sa colère augmentée. «  Peut être que t’aurais dû me demander si je voulais aller à ta putain d’école privée, et même si je voulais une voiture en premier lieu et peut être que t’aurais dû demander si je voulais suivre tes pas de merde et aller dans ta putain d’école ! Parce que tu sais quoi papa ?! Je voulais rien de toutes ces merdes que tu m’as jeté pendant toutes ces années ! »

« Espèce de sale fils de pute irrespectueux ! » cria son père alors qu’il reculait d’un autre pas.

Alors que Lewis aurait adoré s’engueuler encore un peu plus avec son père, il savait qu’il devait prendre cette chance tant qu’il en avait encore l’opportunité. Se précipitant en avant, Lewis courut jusqu’à la porte et était déjà à la moitié des escaliers avant que son père ne sorte de la chambre. Encore deux volées d’escaliers et il était à la porte, prenant quelques unes de ses vestes du porte manteau et se tournant vers sa mère, qui avait l’air dévastée et au bord des larmes.

« Je suis désolée maman » dit il et il le pensait ; même si son père n’était qu’un connard, sa mère essayait quand même de comprendre ce que Nixon disait.

Elle hocha de la tête et sourit d’un des plus petits sourires quand Lewis se pencha vers elle et l’embrassa sur la joue.

« Je t’appellerais quand je pourrais. » promit il et elle ne répondit que par un hochement de tête alors que son mari s’arrêtait en bas des escaliers au dessus d’eux. « Je dois y aller. »

Alors qu’on voyait juste le bout des pieds de Stanhope en haut des escaliers, Lewis ouvrit la porte et la claqua fermement derrière lui. Il s’arrêta pour prendre ses valises et courut aussi vite qu’il le put vers sa voiture qui l’attendait. Il balança les bagages sur le siège passager à côté des autres trucs qu’il possédait qu’il avait pris en chemin et alluma sa voiture avant même qu’il n’ait pu fermer correctement sa porte. Il ne relâcha pas son pied de l’accélérateur avant qu’il soit sorti de la propriété familiale et se trouve sur la route principale.

Regardant dans son rétroviseur, tout ce qu’il voyait était les grandes lignes de sa grande, et froide maison alors qu’il s’éloignant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu’il conduisait. Alors que la maison familiale disparaissait complètement, un sourire apparut petit à petit sur son visage avant d’en avoir un si grand qu’il aurait pu passer pour un fou.

Ca y est. Il était libre. Enfin.

« Pacific Coast University. » dit Lewis alors qu’il sortait une paire de lunette de soleil d’aviateur et allumait la radio sur une station locale. « Me voilà ! »

 

µ

 

« Pourquoi t’as choisi une école aussi loin ? »

Warren ‘Skip ‘ Muck détourna son attention de la télé qui l’avait gardé pour une bonne partie de l’heure. Il se concentra à la place sur la petite brune qui était assise, blottie contre son bras gauche alors qu’elle le regardait avec ses yeux chocolats. Il serra la main de sa petite amie et embrassa le haut de sa tête avant de lui parler.

« Je suis désolée, qu’est ce que tu disais ? J’étais distrait. » dit il en lui souriant alors qu’elle levait les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi t’as choisi une université si loin, Skip ? » demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue. « Il y a une milliard d’université qui sont bien plus près d’ici que celle que tu as choisi. T’aurais pu choisir une fac au beau milieu du Texas et ce serait toujours plus près. »

« Je sais pas, Faye. » admit Skip en haussant des épaules. «  Je voulais juste du changement, c’est tout. »

« Et comme je l’ai dit, t’aurais pas pu choisir une université qui était plus près ? » demanda Faye en faisant toujours la moue.

« J’aurais pu aller en Alaska ou à Hawaii. » blagua Skip  après une petite pause ce qui lui fit gagner un coup dans le ventre.

« Tu vas juste me manquer, c’est tout. » admit Faye doucement alors qu’elle se blottissant sous le bras de Skip et collait son visage à son torse. « On a pas été loin de l’autre pendant plus d’une semaine, jamais, jamais. »

« Je sais.» dit Skip en caressant ses cheveux. « Mais je pense que c’est comme une sorte de test pour nous deux pour voir ou ça nous mène. »

« Je veux pas de test. » dit elle en le regardant à travers ses cils. « Je veux juste qu’on soit ensemble. »

Skip sentit son cœur se serrer aux mots de sa petite amie. Souriant, il se pencha et l’embrassa. Quand ils se séparèrent, il garda son front contre celui de Faye, presque désespéré de rester près d’elle autant que possible.

C’était des moments comme cela qui le rendait incertain sur s’il serait capable de laisser sa douce et parfaite petite amie derrière lui, à l’autre bout du pays. Faye avait raison quand elle disait qu’ils n’avaient jamais été séparé plus d’une semaine depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, lors de leur premier jour en primaire. Et maintenant ils étaient censés passer plusieurs semaines loin de l’autre, régulièrement ? Il savait que ça allait être difficile, mais Skip avait l’impression qu’ils allaient apprendre de cette séparation, ils allaient s’en sortir comme d’habitude.

« Tout va bien se passer. » dit Skip doucement, il était confiant quand il regarda, amoureusement les yeux de Faye. « Je te le promets. »

« Avec le petit doigt ? » demanda-t-elle en levant son auriculaire.

Le sourire de Skip s’élargit à son geste qui remontait à la sixième avant d’enrouler son propre doigt autour du sien et de le serrer.

« Avec le petit doigt. »

« Cool. »

Faye pencha sa tête et l’embrassa doucement avant de se remettre à regarder l’émission qui passait à la télé, qu’ils avaient déjà vu des millions de fois. Alors que Skip regardait l’émission et écoutait sa copine rire et parler alors qu’ils partageaient un soda et des chips, il fit de son mieux pour se rappeler que le changement était une bonne chose. Le changement faisait grandir une personne et il avait l’impression qu’après être rester coincé dans sa ville natale depuis dix huit ans, il avait besoin d’une chance de grandir.

 _Ca va être une bonne chose_ , se rappela Skip alors que Faye commençait à s’endormir contre son torse. _Du changement va te faire du bien. Ce n’est pas une erreur du tout. Hein ?_

 

µ

 

 

Eugene fixa un point devant lui alors que son père appuyait un stéthoscope sur son torse. Il regarda son père un moment, il avait des cheveux gris et des lunettes et était concentré, avant de se remettre à fixer le mur droit devant lui et faire de son mieux pour rester calme. Ce n’est qu’un moment plus tard que son père se retira avec un léger soupir.

« Eugene, » dit son père doucement, l’air concerné.

« Je vais bien, papa. » dit fermement Eugene.

Son père pencha légèrement sa tête en avant, ce qui fit que ses lunettes se transformèrent en miroirs miniatures pendant un instant ; Eugene fut capable ainsi de voir son propre reflet : roux, une peau pâle, des yeux marrons qui ne faisaient que de défier les gens, des lèvres pâles, légèrement baissés pour exprimer son déplaisir. Son père le regarda de nouveau avec les mêmes yeux marrons depuis son tabouret qu’il avait amené depuis l’autre bout de la pièce, pendant qu’Eugene était assis sur son lit.

« Je n’aime vraiment pas le son que ton cœur fait, «  dit il aussi doucement et gentiment qu’il le pouvait alors qu’il rangeait son stéthoscope dans son sac.

« Ouais bah c’est le seul que j’ai, et il va bien depuis dix huit ans, » grogna Eugene alors qu’il attrapait son t-shirt et le mettait.

« Ta mère et moi, nous nous inquiétons, Eugene, » dit son père honnêtement. « Tu as eu des problèmes auparavant et on ne veut pas que tu t’éloignes trop, au cas où quelque chose t’arriverait. »

« T’agis comme s’il n’y avait pas de médecins et de médecine moderne en Californie. » contra-t-il alors qu’il se levait.

« Eugene … »

« Est-ce que je vais devoir rester ici à Mobile juste parce que mon cœur bat un peu différement que celui des autres ? »

Eugene fixa son père alors qu’il se levait lentement de son siège prenait son sac. Il marcha vers son fils et posa une main affective sur son épaule alors qu’il le regardait dans les yeux.

« Je ne vais pas te forcer à rester ici, Eugene,  » dit son père. « Je ne vais jamais te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu n’as pas envie de faire. Je veux juste que tu saches que je m’inquiète. »

« Je vais aller bien, » répéta-t-il dans un ton un peu moins hostile et ennuyé.

« Bon, ta mère ne va pas être très contente, mais elle a toujours été d’un tempérament inquiet. »

« Merci, papa. » dit Eugene en souriant.

« Je lui dirais qu’on peut pas te garder en laisse éternellement, » dit son père en secouant légèrement la tête alors qu’il s’avançait vers la porte. « Peut être que tu devrais t’en aller le temps que je lui dise. »

« Je vais aller le dire à Sid. » dit Eugene en pensant à son meilleur ami. « Peut être qu’une promenade ferait du bien à Deacon ; »

« Bien. Essaye juste d’être là à temps pour le dîner. »

« Je ferais attention. »

Eugene attrapa son sweat et le mit par-dessus son t-shirt, et marcha vers le hall et les escaliers, près de la porte d’entrée. Il passa devant le petit salon où il remarqua que sa mère y était assise alors que son père se dirigeait vers elle. Il accéléra sa cadence, ne voulant pas être là quand la bombe allait tomber.

« Allez viens Deacon.» dit il alors qu’il passait devant le chien qui dormait, allongé à côté de la porte.

Le chien se leva d’un coup alors qu’Eugene mettait ses baskets et attrapait sa laisse. Il passa rapidement le fermoir en métal autour du collier du chien et ouvrit la porte avant de se dépêcher de sortir. Ensemble, ils descendirent les marches qui débouchaient sur une longue route boueuse qui menait au bout de la grande propriété que sa famille possédait. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche de pantalon et commença à envoyé un message à son meilleur ami, Sidney.

**Tu veux qu’on se voit ?**

Avant qu’Eugene puisse ranger son téléphone dans sa poche, son téléphone vibra avec un nouveau message de Sidney.

**Même lieu que d’habitude ?**

**Ouais** , tapa Eugene.

 **J’serais là dans 5 min** , répondit Sid.

Eugene rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et commença à courir sur la route boueuse avec Deacon courant à côté de lui. Après avoir passé plusieurs portes menant à d’autres propriétés, Eugene tourna à gauche et trottina sur la route de campagne pendant encore quelques minutes avant de tourner à droite et de commencer à marcher sur un chemin caché dans la forêt. Ce n’était qu’un petit sentier, des années de marche à travers l’épaisse végétation avaient commencé à dégager un chemin sur le sol et les branches des arbres étaient hors de son chemin. Eugene suivit le sentier jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à une petite clairière et s’assit à côté d’un gros rocher au bout de la clairière. Il détacha Deacon de sa laisse et le laissa aller, sachant qu’il avait été tellement bien dressé qu’il reviendrait s’il allait trop loin.

« Tes parents te laissent enfin sortir de la maison ? »

Eugene tourna la tête et observa son meilleur ami émergé des feuillages de l’autre côté de la clairière. Sidney Philips lui sourit et dégagea une branche qui se trouvait sur son chemin, ses yeux marrons se plissant alors qu’il souriait, pendant que ses boucles blondes étaient relevées comme d’habitude. Il traversa la clairière, grattant la tête de Deacon alors qu’il passait et s’assit à côté de lui. La clairière était à la même distance des deux maisons des amis, et enfants, ils se rencontraient toujours là bas.

Des fois ils marchaient ensemble dans les bois, d’autre fois, ils se rencontraient juste là avant d’aller quelque part d’autre, ou encore, les deux amis s’asseyaient là et discutaient pendant des heures.

« Encore mieux. » dit Eugene avec un sourire. « Mon père m’a officiellement autorisé à m’en aller. »

« C’était chaud, hein ? » blagua Sid. « On s’en va dans quelques jours. Payer tes frais d’inscriptions, et envoyer la moitié de tes affaires à l’autre bout du pays, mis en place ta chambre et ton bureau… J’espère bien que tu vas être autorisé à aller à PCU. »

« Ouais bah ma mère espère encore que je vais abandonner l’idée d’y aller. »

« Elle a toujours été protectrice avec son petit bébé. » se  moqua Sid ; Eugene le claqua derrière la tête avec le dos de sa main ; »

« La ferme, espèce d’abruti. »

« Quoi ?! Je fais que dire la vérité. Elle t’a toujours tenu en laisse. »

« Ouais, bah, je pense qu’elle a ses raisons de le faire… » marmonna Eugene alors qu’il regardait Deacon jouer autour des arbres.

Le sourire que Sid arborait sur son visage un moment auparavant s’effaça lentement alors qu’il regardait trop sérieusement Eugene, à son goût. Il regarda son ami tirer quelques herbes un moment avec que Sid ne parle doucement.

« Alors comment va le vieil emmerdeur ? »

« Papa dit qu’il n’aime pas son son, mais je suis sûr que je vais bien, » répondit Eugene. « Ils doivent comprendre que je ne vais pas passer le reste de ma vie ici dans leur maison alors que je suis surveillé par mon médecin vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, sept jours sur sept. Un jour je vais m’en aller et je vais devoir prendre soin de moi-même. »

« Ouais bah, je pense pas qu’ils s’attendaient à ce que ton premier grand changement soit d’aller dans une université qui se trouvent à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres d’ici. Ils s’attendaient sûrement à ce que tu y ailles petit à petit. »

« J’avais juste l’impression que j’avais besoin d’un grand changement. De sauter dans tout ce truc d’adulte indépendant. »

« C’est une bonne chose que j’y aille aussi, sinon ils t’auraient déjà attaché au sous sol. » blagua Sid.

Alors qu’Eugene était heureux que son ami de toujours soit avec lui pour cette nouvelle partie de sa vie, une petite partie de lui aurait souhaité que son ami choisisse d’aller ailleurs. Ce choix d’université avait été fait dans l’optique de montrer à ses parents à quel point il pouvait s’en sortir tout seul et c’était un peu dur de le faire quand son meilleur dormait à moins d’un mètre de lui dans la même chambre. 

« Hey, tu sais bien que quelqu’un doit surveiller ton cul, » dit Sid comme s’il lisait les pensées de son ami. « Autant le faire moi-même, et ne pas laisser un mec d’une sororité pas qualifié de le faire. »

« C’est sûr que présenté comme ça. »

Les deux amis restèrent dans un silence confortable pendant un moment pendant que Deacon explorait les alentours, aussi curieux qu’un chiot alors que ça faisait longtemps qu’il ne l’était plus.

« On va s’amuser à l’université. » dit Sid, confiant alors qu’il s’allongeait sur l’herbe froide. « Je peux le sentir. »

Eugene regarda Sidney pendant un long moment avant de s’allonger lui aussi dans l’herbe, à côté de lui. Ils regardèrent la canopée d’arbres, pendant un moment Eugene se laissa aller dans ses pensées. Il pensait au fait que depuis qu’il était petit il avait été mis en laisse beaucoup plus que les autres, tout ça à cause d’une putain de malformation cardiaque qui ne l’emmerdait approximativement qu’une fois par an depuis dix huit ans. Il pensait au fait que son père, qui était connu pour être un très bon médecin dans le coin, lui faisait des check-up toutes les semaines pour satisfaire sa mère, qui pensait qu’il allait tomber raide mort s’il faisait plus qu’une marche sur la propriété avec le chien. Il réalisa que pour une fois, il n’y aurait pas de mère derrière son épaule qui faisait attention qu’il ne se fatiguait pas trop, pas de père pour poser un stéthoscope froid sur son torse le matin avant d’aller à l’école, pas de grand frère pour le surveiller quand ses parents n’étaient pas là. Bien sûr, Sidney serait avec lui, mais Sid l’avait toujours encouragé à être plus actif, plus physique. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Eugene allait faire ce qu’il voulait, quand il le voulait.

« Tu sais quoi, Sid ? » dit Eugene alors qu’il tournait sa tête vers son ami. « Je peux le sentir aussi. La fac va être géniale. »

 

µ

 

« Merde. »

Merriell Shelton observa la porte en métal en face de lui alors qu’il forçait sur la poignée de porte qui refusait de bouger. Comme si par miracle elle s’était déverrouillée, il essaya à nouveau de l’ouvrir mais elle restait fermée. Soupirant légèrement, il se pencha et retourna le paillasson noir mais il n’y avait pas de clé d’urgence en dessous. Juste de la poussière et des vieux chewing gums.

« Merde. » répéta-t-il doucement, plus un soupir qu’un vrai mot.

Il se souvenait maintenant qu’il n’avait pas remis la clé d’urgence à sa place sous le paillasson la dernière fois qu’il avait oublié ses clés. Grognant légèrement, Shelon commença à marcher autour du bâtiment, testant chacune des fenêtres qu’il voyait. L’une des fenêtres n’était pas bien fermée, et pouvait facilement être ouverte de l’extérieur. Du moins il espérait qu’elle l’était encore. Gene avait mentionné le fait qu’il allait la faire réparer il y a un moment mais le pauvre garçon était tellement occupé qu’il avait n’avait pas le temps de faire la moitié des choses qu’il prévoyait de faire.

« Bingo, » dit il alors que la fenêtre se levait après avoir forcé un peu dessus.

Elle s’ouvrit en grinçant beaucoup plus fort que la nuit dernière / tôt ce matin mais il réussit rapidement à ouvrir la fenêtre entièrement et à passer son petit cul à l’intérieur. Avec une certaine habitude, Merriell se hissa en haut et à l’intérieur avant d’atterrir aussi silencieusement qu’il le put sur le sol.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il alors que sa tête tapait contre une armoire ce qui fit tomber quelques dossiers au sol ;

« Shelton, ça a intérêt à être toi qui réveille les morts, sinon on va avoir un problème. » dit une voix venant de la pièce d’à côté.

« Je pensais que tu serais rentré chez toi, vu l’heure. » dit d’une voix trainante Shelton alors qu’il frottait sa tête. « Il est un peu tard, tu penses pas ? »

« Tu peux parler toi, d’arriver tard. » dit le contour d’une forme grande et mince à l’entrée.

« Ouais bah, c’est ici que je crèche, toi, par contre, tu as une vraie maison donc t’es dans une pire position que la mienne."

Ce n’était que maintenant que la forme atteignit l’interrupteur et alluma la lumière pour que les deux soient soudainement aveuglés par la lumière blanche. Shelton ferma les yeux un moment avant d’ouvrir un œil et regarda l’homme en face de lui ; habillé dans une tenue d’hôpital froissée, il avait des cheveux noirs épais qui étaient en bordel, des yeux bleus foncés, et une peau blanche avec des cernes noirs juste en dessous de ses yeux ce qui montrait le peu de repos qu’il avait. Son nom était Eugene Roe et il était sûrement l’une des choses les plus proches d’un ami que Merriell ait pu avoir.

« Pourquoi est ce que t’es en train de grimper par une fenêtre ? » demanda Roe en fixant Merriell.

« Oublié mes clés. »

« Il y en a une en plus sous le paillasson, tu le sais. »

« Ouais, bah j’ai en quelque sorte oublié de la remettre à sa place la dernière fois où je m’en suis servie. »

« Shelton si ta tête n’était pas attaché à ta nuque je penserais que tu l’as oubliée elle aussi, » dit Eugene avec exaspération alors qu’il reculait d’un pas et qu’il sortait de la pièce.

« Je ne l’ai pas perdu, merde, Gene. » dit il en le suivant dans le couloir blanc qui était éclairé par une forte lumière fluorescente. « Je l'ai juste oublié à l’arrière. »

« Parce qu’il y a une grosse différence entre égarer et oublier. » dit il alors qu’ils tournaient et marchaient dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle d’attente ; des vieilles chaises usées avaient été poussé contre des murs alors que des vieux magazines à moitié déchirés étaient posés en désordre sur une table en bois. Un grand bureau était couvert de dossiers et un vieil ordinateur à tour était installé en face de la porte d’entrée, fermée.

« Comment tu peux ne pas avoir tes clés ? T’as pris le camion, nan ? » demanda Roe alors qu’il sortait ses clés et déverrouillaient une porte en bois non indiquée derrière le bureau. « Tu ne les gardes pas sur le même porte clé que celle du camion ? »

« Nan, j’arrête pas d’oublier de les mettre sur le même. » dit Shelon alors qu’il déverrouillait la porte la lui ouvrait.

Gene lui lança un regard pendant un temps avant de secouer la tête et de soupirer. Il rangea ses propres clés dans sa poche arrière avant de mettre une main sur l’épaule de l’autre homme et de le pousser à l’intérieur.

« Ramène tes fesses ici. » s’exclama-t-il. « Et je veux te voir mettre tes clés du bâtiments sur le même porte clés que tes clés de camion. »

« Oui maman. » répondit Shelton d’une voix traînante alors qu’il rentrait dans la pièce sombre, la seule lumière venant de la fenêtre qui laissait passer les rayons de la lune.

Gene ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose d’autre mais avant qu’il ne le puisse Shelton tira sur la porte et l’enferma dehors. Shelton resta avec le dos pressé contre la porte pendant un moment et attendit que le bruit de pas de Gene disparaisse avant d’allumer la vieille lampe qu’il savait à portée de main. La lampe éclaira la pièce d’une lumière jaune.

Un simple matelas avait été posé contre le mur à sa droite et directement de l’autre côté du lit se trouvait une commode de seconde main sur laquelle était posée une télévision vieille comme le monde avec un radioréveil. Sur le mur le plus éloigné de la pièce se trouvait un plan de travail avec un évier. A côté de l’évier se trouvait un nouveau grille-pain, une vieille machine à café, et une plaque de cuisson. Un mini frigo se trouvait à côté, ronronnant doucement dans la pièce silencieuse. La pièce ne contenait pas grand-chose mais c’était la meilleure « maison » que Merriell Shelton avait eu depuis des années. Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait se plaindre quand Eugene le laissait vivre dans une chambre inutilisée dans la clinique où il travaillait gratuitement.

Merriell enleva ses vieilles, usées et abîmées chaussures d’un coup de pied avant de marcher vers le plan de travail. Il s’assit dessus, à côté de la fenêtre et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche arrière. Gene avait une grande règle sur le fait qu’il ne fallait pas fumer dans la clinique, mais Merriell en avait conclu que s’il n’y avait pas de patients et qu’il ouvrait la fenêtre quand il le faisait, il n’y avait pas de problèmes à ce qu’il fume un peu. Alors que Merriell secouait de la cendre par la fenêtre, il vit son reflet dans la vitre de la fenêtre : des boucles brunes indomptables, une peau bronzée après près de vingt ans passer dehors sous le soleil brûlant de Louisiane.

Il se détourna de son reflet fatigué alors qu’il jetait sa cigarette terminée par la fenêtre. Glissant du plan de travail et bougeant vers son lit, Merriell s’allongea, son corps se détendant avec soulagement du sommeil qu’il allait avoir, mais sa tête était comme prise au milieu de millions d’abeilles. Shelton avait toujours eu des problèmes à s’endormir ; dormant à peine enfant, et rarement adulte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne se sentait pas fatigué comme une personne normale l’était.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il le sortit pour regarder le dernier message.

**Tu veux prendre une nouvelle garde demain matin ?**

C’était un gars du chantier naval où Shelton travaillait, qui se trouvait à une heure de la clinique, à la Nouvelle Orléans. Sachant qu’un peu d’argent lui ferait du bien, Merriell ne réfléchit quasiment pas avant de taper sa réponse.

**Ouais. Quelle heure ?**

Il attendit un temps avant que son téléphone ne vibre encore avec un autre message.

**11 heures, merci snafu**

Merriell regarda son message avant de laisser son téléphone tomber doucement au sol alors qu’il regardait le plafond, sa tête grouillant d’un milliards de pensées.

Snafu était un surnom qui lui avait été donné il y a longtemps, tellement longtemps qu’il ne souvenait même plus qui lui avait donné ni même quand. Aussi loin qu’il se souvenait il y avait toujours eu quelqu’un pour l’appeler Snafu. Plus de personnes dans son ancien voisinage à la Nouvelle Orléans qui le connaissait en tant que Snafu qu’en tant que Merriell ou même Shelton.

Dans Baton Rouge, là où personne ne le connaissait vraiment ou à la clinique où il n’y avait que lui, et Gene et quelques employés qui ne le connaissaient pas beaucoup plus, il était Shelton ou même Merriell. Ici il était une personne avec un nom et pas vraiment d’histoire si ce n’était celle d’un gamin qui avait juste besoin qu’on l’aide et qui avait un ami suffisamment gentil pour lui prêter une chambre à l’arrière du bâtiment. En retour de cette gentillesse de le laisser dormir à la clinique, Shelton aidait quand il le pouvait s’il était dans le coin et personne n’avait un problème avec l’occasionnellement bourru et grincheux dénommé Shelton, qui restait avec eux jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse l’école.

Mais de retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans, où il avait vécu pendant près de dix huit ans, où il travaillait encore dans les chantiers navals, causé suffisamment de problèmes avec la police locale pour une vie entière, où la plupart des gens connaissaient l’histoire complètement dérangée de la famille Shelton, il était Snafu.

Et Snafu était un intello, un 20/20 complètement barré.

Il savait que quand les gens entendaient son nom à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Snafu Shelton, ils étaient plus enclins à s’éloigner de lui aussi rapidement qu’ils le pouvaient. Parfois  certains, des jeunes cons la plupart du temps, lui demandaient si les histoires étaient vraies. Après autant d’années à entendre ça, Shelton avait arrêté d’essayer d’expliquer aux gens quelles histoires étaient vraies ou non et continuait avec l’identité que la ville lui avait donné.

Il était Snafu Shelton, le bébé qui était tellement pourri que sa mère l’avait quitté quand il avait un an parce qu’elle n’en pouvait plus de lui, le bambin qui avait fui et qui avait vécu avec les alligators et les opossums au lieu de vivre avec son père abusif, dealer et alcoolique, le jeune garçon avait été viré de toutes les écoles primaires du coin pour avoir mordu ses instituteurs et dit des gros mots aux autres enfants et pour avoir détruit au moins trois salles de classes, le jeune garçon qui avait torturé des animaux abandonnés dans des allées près de sa maison et avait appris le vodou avec des vieilles filles qui vivaient en périphérie de la ville, le gamin qui avait vécu dans des bâtiments abandonnés et pourris après que Katrina soit passée, avec les morts, les corps flottants, l’adolescent qui avait mis en feu le jardin de l’église et s’était introduit dans plusieurs maisons car il avait besoin d’argent et qui avait presque battu à mort son drogué de père après qu’il ait essayé de le frapper, l’adolescent qui avait arrêté l’école à treize ans et qui savait à peine lire et écrire, l’adolescent que l’on accusait dès que quelque chose de mal arrivait que l’on ne pouvait pas expliquer, l’ado qui avait vécu dans un labo de meth en dehors de la ville après que son père l’ait enfin mis dehors et qui avait vendu un gros paquet de drogues partout dans l’état de la Louisiane.

C’était la personne que la plupart des gens voyaient quand il marchait dans son ancien quartier ; un mec complètement foutu avec plus de problèmes que n’importe qui dans lav ville combiné. Il savait que les gens s’étaient longtemps demandés combien de temps il tiendrait avant de finir en taule ou que la mort ne l’emporte loin de cette ville mais il n’en avait rien à foutre de ce que tous ces abrutis disaient sur lui. En plus, dans une semaine il serait loin de cette ville de merde qui n’avait jamais voulu de lui en premier lieu. Il serait à l’autre bout du pays dans une université remplie de personnes qui n’avaient jamais entendu son nom auparavant.

 _J’vais sûrement entendre des théories intéressantes sur ce qu’il a pu m’arriver_ , pensa Shelton avec un léger sourire.

Il regarda l’heure sur l’horloge à l’autre bout de la pièce ; les nombres brillant lui montraient qu’il était désormais quatre et demi du matin et qu’il devrait sûrement essayer de dormir un peu s’il voulait être en ville pour onze heures le lendemain. Il était fatigué, il avait travaillé toute la journée au chantier naval après avoir très peu dormi la nuit d’avant, il avait à peine mangé, s’étant arrêté à un bar qui ne vérifiait pas les cartes d’identités, il y avait eu quelques verres, s’était arrêté à la maison d’un des gentils mécènes du bar, et était finalement rentré à la clinique à quatre heure du mat’. Mais à cause d’une partie de son cerveau qui ne voulait pas marcher correctement, il n’arrivait pas à dormir. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser c’’est qu’il s’apprêtait à enfin quitter ce putain d’état.

 

 

µ

 

 

David Webster glissa la clé en plastique dans la cerrure, regardant avec des yeux fatigués alors que la lumière passait du rouge au vert, entendant le clique du verrou, et ensuite ouvrit la porte de la chambre d’hôtel. Il attrapa ses valises blindées, rehaussa son oreiller supplémentaire, et rentra à l’intérieur alors que la porte se fermait derrière lui.

La chambre d’hôtel était propre et ordonnée mais transportait également un sentiment clair de solitude. Le lit queen size se trouvait seul, un placard vide et une seule chaise avec une petite table dans le coin.

Sentant sa fatigue lui tomber dessus violemment, David se débarrassa de ses maigres affaires et marcha jusqu’au lit. Complètement habillé, il tomba sur le lit la tête la première et ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes. Il ne voulait rien d’autre que de se dissoudre dans son lit moelleux et ne jamais être dérangé. Eh bien, il y avait quelque chose d’autre qu’il voulait encore plus mais il savait qu’il n’allait pas l’avoir avant un bon moment.

Ca lui faisait bizarre de se dire que ce matin il s’était levé dans son propre lit à la maison, quand tout était encore en quelque sorte normal dans cette maison. Douze heures plus tard il pouvait encore entendre les cris de ses parents et son frère, encore voir sa petite sœur déchirée, pas encore sûre de quoi faire ou dans quel camp se ranger, il sentait encore une douleur dans sa mâchoire, là où il avait été frappé et derrière sa tête qui avait été frappée par quelque chose.

Ca avait été une journée longue et pleine d’événements pour lui.

En rassemblant toute l’énergie qu’il lui restait, David roula du lit et enleva ses chaussures alors qu’il regardait le plafond blanc. Il espérait que quand il irait dormir, il se réveillerait dans sa chambre à New York, où il entendrait ses frangins se préparer, ils se réveillaient toujours plus tôt que lui, il sentirait les odeurs familières de sa maison, et tout se passerait bien. Mais David savait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il savait que quand il se réveillerait, il serait toujours dans une chambre d’hôtel dans le Nord de la Californie à quarante minutes de voiture de son université, toujours seul au  monde, se disant encore qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il rentre à la maison et implore ses parents de lui pardonner et de le comprendre. Non. David Kenyon Webster pouvait être beaucoup de chose mais il n’était pas quelqu’un qui suppliait et il n’allait certainement pas donner cette satisfaction à ses parents de le voir comme ça.

David passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés, noirs et épais et tira sur ses racines jusqu’à ce qu’il ressente de la douleur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça lui avait fait du bien, la douleur. Donc il continua à tirer jusqu’à ce que ça lui fasse trop mal, puis arrêta, se sentant plus proche des lames que de la plénitude. Il inspira profondément en espérant que ça le calmerait mais ça ne changea rien. Il sentait encore une pression sur ses yeux, une boule dans sa gorge qui ne venait que quand il allait se mettre à pleurer, ce n’était qu’une question de temps maintenant.

« Merde. »soupira-t-il alors qu’il fermait les yeux et sentait les deux premières larmes glisser sur son visage et tomber dans ses cheveux.

Abandonnant complètement, David laissa s’échapper un sanglot et laissa les larmes couler sur son visage alors qu’il faisait de son mieux pour pleurer le plus silencieusement possible. En y repensant, il pouvait quand même se féliciter pour avoir tenu aussi longtemps sans pleurer. Il avait réussi à ne pas pleurer quand ses parents et son frère avaient crié, toujours pas dans le taxi jusqu’à l’aéroport et dans l’avion pareil, il avait encore tenu dans le deuxième taxi, et ce n’était que maintenant après des heures de retenues qu’il laissait le tout s’échapper. Il pouvait deviner que s’il y avait un endroit et un temps pour ça, maintenant qu’il était seul était probablement la meilleure option.

Entre ses larmes et sa fatigue de la journée, David se sentit s’endormir rapidement. Il ne se battu pas contre le sommeil alors qu’il sentait encore plus de larmes glissées le long de son visage. Il aurait tout donné pour que quelque chose le sorte de cette journée de merde et le mette ailleurs.

Il espérait qu’il avait fait le bon choix. L’université, tellement loin de chez lui, tellement loin des gens qui étaient _supposés_ l’aimer peu importe ce qu’il pouvait se passer. Il voulait juste que quelque chose se passe bien pour une fois.

 _S’il vous plait, faites en sorte que ce ne soit pas une erreur_ , supplia David alors qu’il s’endormait. _Je veux juste que ça, ça se passe bien._


	3. Chapter 3

« Putain de merde. » jura Lewis Nixon alors qu’il ouvrait le capot de sa voiture et faisait de son mieux pour éviter l’explosion d’étincelles et de fumée qui sortait de sa voiture.

Nixon avait réussi à passer un bon moment depuis qu’il avait réussi à s’échapper de la maison de ses parents et avait roulé à peu près deux heures sur ses trois jours de voyage quand pour une raison inconnue, sa voiture avait refusé de marcher normalement.

« Parfait, putain. » grogna Nixon alors qu’il claquait le capot de sa voiture.

Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui n’allait pas dans sa voiture ou de comment réparer une voiture s’il avait su ce qui n’allait pas ; problème de gosse de riche. Sortant son téléphone, il appela le numéro de son assureur qu’il avait au cas où ce genre de situation arrivait, quand il remarqua qu’en plus, il était en zone blanche.

« C’est vraiment pas mon jour aujourd’hui. » grogna-t-il alors qu’il s’appuyait contre sa voiture et regardait le soleil se coucher.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d’autre, Nixon plongea dans sa voiture, attrapa son sac et ses clés de voiture ferma la voiture, et commença à marcher le long de la route du côté qu’il avait déjà fait en voiture. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il y avait en face de lui mais il se souvenait avoir passé une sorte de signe de la civilisation à un ou deux kilomètre et il savait que c’était sûrement sa meilleure chance. Sentant sa tête pesé de mécontentement, il ouvrit son sac à dos et sortit une vieille flasque en métal. Il l’ouvrit et but rapidement une ou deux gorgées du liquide brûlant qui se trouvait à l’intérieur qui allait l’aider avec l’irritation qu’il ressentait.

 _Au moins il ne fait pas trop chaud_ , pensa Lewis alors qu’l reprenait une gorgée de sa flasque.

C’était  une nuit d’Août paisible et fraiche ; bien sûr qu’il transpirait un peu alors qu’il marchait dans la campagne vide mais en prenant tout en compte, il aurait pu faire quarante degré et être humide comme pas possible. Il était bien là.

Heureusement pour lui, après seulement une demi-heure de marche, il vit de la lumière au loin ; la lumière appartenait à un peu restaurant. En pensant au fait qu’un burger lui ferait du bien, il supposa que sa journée n’était pas si terrible finalement.

Le restaurant avait l’air accueillant, éclairé à l’intérieur avec un certain nombre de voitures sales sur le parking ; Nixon ne le sentait pas mal de rentrer dans cet endroit seul. Une sonnette sonna quand il entra et après avoir regardé dans le restaurant à moitié rempli, il marcha vers la caisse où une jeune femme se tenait.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire alors qu’elle tenait un menu dans ses mains.

« Euh, ouais, je me demandais si je pouvais vous emprunter un téléphone, » commença Lewis, « ma voiture est tombée en pannes à quelques kilomètres d’ici, et je n’avais pas de réseau là bas."

« Je suis désolée, mais la cabine téléphonique dehors, est cassée. » dit elle alors que son sourire s’effaçait pour laisser place à un air désolé qui avait l’air authentique.

« Parfait. » grogna-t-il alors qu’il passait sa main sur son visage.

« Vous pouvez emprunter mon téléphone, si vous voulez. »

Lewis tourna la tête et observa l’adolescent roux, grand et fin qui s’était assis à côté de lui au bar, lui tendant son portable. Il avait un petit, mais chaleureux sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux marron avaient l’air gentil et digne de confiance. Il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que le sourire de l’étranger s’élargissait considérablement, alors que Lewis le fixait. Finalement l’étranger baissa la tête timidement et regarda le sol pour éviter le bâillement de Lewis.

« Tu as besoin de mon portable ou pas. » demanda le garçon alors qu’il regardait de nouveau Lewis à travers ses cils toujours avec son petit sourire aux lèvres.

 _Merde,_ pensa Lewis alors que son cœur s’accélérait et qu’il perdait soudainement la faculté de parler.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire au jeune homme mais accepta son portable. Après un appel rapide à son assureur, Lewis raccrocha, et rendit le portable à l’étranger, qui l’avait regardé pendant l’appel.

« Merci, » réussit à dire Lewis, sa gorge s’étant magiquement débloquée. Quand il rendit le téléphone au roux, leurs doigts s’étaient effleurés, et il avait senti comme une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Il avait sursauté et avait failli faire tomber le téléphone au sol. « Merde, désolé. »

« C’est bon. » dit le mec alors qu’il attrapait le portable avant la chute et le mettait dans sa poche. « Ta voiture va bien ? »

« Euh ouais, je pense. » dit Lewis alors qu’il se grattait la tête nerveusement et qu’il évitait de regarder l’homme dans les yeux. « Ils ont dit qu’ils enverraient quelqu’un dans l’heure pour voir s’ils pouvaient faire quelque chose là bas. »

« Eh bien, puisque tu attends. » le mec attrapa le tabouret à côté de lui et le tapota. « Il y a, ici, la meilleure tarte de tout l’état. »

Pendant une seconde, Lewis pensa à dire non à l’homme, qu’il allait retourner à sa voiture et attendre, qu’il n’avait pas faim, mais après y avoir réfléchi, il pensa : et alors ? Il était au milieu de nulle part, dans un endroit où personne ne le connaissait, il avait du temps à tuer, et il y avait un mec canon à côté qui était près à lui faire la conversation.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? » dit Lewis alors qu’il s’asseyait sur le tabouret.

« Hey Jane, deux parts de tarte pour moi et le nouveau. » dit-il, toujours avec son sourire alors que la serveuse passait à côté d’eux. L’homme se retourna vers Lewis et son sourire s’élargit en le regardant. Il lui tendit la main et dit, « Mon nom est Richard d’ailleurs, Richard Winters, mais tout le monde m’appelle juste Dick. »

« Alors, bonjour, Dick » dit Lewis, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le fait qu’il voulait sourire comme un gamin de sept ans, au nom du garçon, avant d’accepter calmement sa main et de la serrer. « Je suis Lewis Nixon. »

« Eh bien, Lewis, bienvenue à Lancaster. »

 

 

µ

 

 

 

« Ta voiture est réparée alors ? » demanda Dick alors qu’il rangeait encore une fois son téléphone, deux heures plus tard. Le gars de l’assurance l’avait rappelé pour informer Nixon que sa voiture était réparée et en état de rouler.

« On dirait bien. » dit Lewis alors qu’il regardait l’heure sur son montre. Il regarda Dick et fronça des sourcils légèrement. « Je pense que je devrais y aller. Je suis un peu en retard sur mon planning. »

« Je comprends. » dit Dick avec un hochement de tête, mais quand Lewis se leva de son tabouret il le suivit. Quand Lewis leva un sourire, il haussa simplement les épaules et dit : « Je devrais aussi y aller. Je vais te déposer à ta voiture. »

« Quoi, tu penses que je peux pas me débrouiller tout seul ? » blagua Nixon alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la porte. « C’est un quartier dangereux ici, je le sais. »

« Je suis juste poli, » dit Dick alors qu’il regardait Lewis avec ses grands yeux chocolats qui faisaient fondre Lewis plus il le regardait. « Un mec ne peut pas faire ça ? »

« Eh bien, tu m’as déjà payé un dessert. » souffla Lewis, se sentant nerveux de nouveau.

« Considère-moi comme étant super poli, » dit-il avec un haussement des épaules alors qu’il ouvrait la porte. Dick arrêta de le regarder dans les yeux alors que la serveuse qui les avait servis toute la nuit passait. « Bonne nuit Jane. »

Jane s’arrêta, se retourna, et les regarda encore une fois, avec des yeux comme des rayons X selon Lewis, avant de sourire.

« Fais attention, Dickey, » le mit-elle en garde avec un ton qui fait rougir Dick et le fit aussi regarder le sol.

«  _Bonne nuit_ Jane, » répété-t-il avec un ton tendu.

« Bonne nuit Dickey,» dit elle avec un hochement de la tête, « Et bonne nuit à toi aussi Lewis. »

« La nourriture état excellente. » dit Lewis.

« Si jamais tu es dans le coin encore une fois, arrête-toi. Je te ferais des pancakes à en tomber par terre. »

« Je vais devoir y réfléchir. » dit Lewis alors qu’il regardait de nouveau Dick qui était en train de regarder dehors, maintenant. « Bonne nuit. »

Ensemble, Lewis et Dick marchèrent à travers le parking, désormais vide, vers une des dernières voitures, un pick-up vers légèrement vieillot. Alors que Dick mettait le contact, la vieille voiture repris vie, en même temps que la vieille station de radio qui avait été laissée allumée.

Alors que Dick sortait du parking, Lewis ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser aux deux dernières heures qu’il avait passé au restaurant. Dick et lui s’étaient parlés facilement à propos de tout et de rien ; il était évident qu’il y avait un lien entre eux. Mais peut être que Lewis s’imaginait des choses ; c’était déjà arrivé auparavant. A quinze ans, il avait eu une attirance pour un garçon, juste après, il avait réalisé qu’il était bisexuel, le garçon était complètement hétéro, et il l’avait découvert quand il s’était enfin lancé pour le séduire ; c’était un souvenir qu’il essayait d’oublier. A cause de ça, il ne faisait que rarement le premier pas quand il était avec des garçons mais il y avait quelque chose avec Dick qui le mettait à  l’aise.

 _Merde, ressaisis-toi Nixon_ , se dit il alors qu’ils roulaient sur la route et commençaient à s’approcher d’un objet noir qui devait être sa voiture. _Tu ne vas jamais revoir ce mec de ta vie. Fais-le. Si tu te foires, eh bien. Ne reviens jamais ici._

« C’est ta voiture ? » demanda Dick en la pointant du doigt.

« Ouais. » répondit Nixon en se tortillant d’impatience sur son siège.

Dick se mit à côté de la voiture, pour que la porte du passager soit parallèle à celle du conducteur de l’autre voiture. Il regarda Nixon du coin de l’œil et lui sourit doucement. Il ne savait pas ce que c’était précisément, entre l’air séducteur sur son visage, le reflet de la lune sur la fenêtre, ou le fait que Nixon n’avait pas beaucoup à perdre ici, mais peu importe la raison, il s’était penché en avant et avait embrassé Dick.

Pendant  une seconde, Nixon sentit son cœur s’arrêter. Pas à cause de ses nerfs qui avaient été impliqué dans son geste,  mais le fait qu’il avait sentit une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Il était sur le point de s’éloigner, mortifié parce que Dick n’avait pas répondu à son baiser, quand il sentit une main hésitante derrière sa nuque et une pression contre ses lèvres. Il expira, alors que son cœur battait encore plus fort, et approfondit le baiser un peu plus.

Lew glissa sa main le long du torse de Dick et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Il avait réussi à défaire le premier, révélant une peau lisse, blanche, avant que Dick ne glisse sa main sur son torse, où il le poussa légèrement. Lewis s’éloigne, se sentant plus ivre que s’il avait bu une bouteille entière de whiskey.

« Je dois rentrer. » dit Dick avec sa tête baissée vers le sol, mais même avec la faible lumière, Lewis pouvait voir à quel point son visage était rouge. « Mon père veut que je sois à la maison dans une demi-heure. »

« Okay. » dit Lewis, alors qu’il ouvrait la portière derrière lui. « Merci pour…pour tout. »

« Ouais, merci pour… pour ça. » dit Dick alors qu’il regardait Nixon, souriant légèrement. « Si jamais tu es dans le coin, arrête-toi… Jane ne rigolait pas à propos des pancakes. »

« Ouais. » dit Dick alors qu’il descendait du pick-up. « Si jamais je suis dans le coin. Mais juste pour les pancakes. »

« Parfait. »

« Bonne nuit, Dick. » dit Lewis alors qu’il fermait doucement la portière et reculait vers sa voiture. 

« Bonne nuit, Lewis. » dit Dick avec un petit signe de la tête avant de redémarrer et de commencer à rouler sur la route.

Lewis leva les bras et agrippa l’arrière de son crâne alors qu’il regardait la camionnette de Dick disparaître au loin, un sourire grandissant de plus en plus à chaque secondes. Il allait vraiment s’arrêter de nouveau à Lancaster, et dans _pas longtemps._

 

 

µ

 

 

 

« Merci pour la course. » dit David en donnant l’’argent au chauffeur de taxi et en ouvrant la portière.

Après avoir pris ses affaires dans le coffre du taxi, il mit sur ses épaules ses sacs et commença à marcher sur le trottoir qui menait à son nouveau chez lui : Hanks House à Pacific Coast Academy. Ce matin quand il s’était levé, se sentant encore pire qu’avant, dans sa chambre d’hôtel vide, il s’était qu’aujourd’hui serait différent. Aujourd’hui serait le départ de sa nouvelle vie,  le début d’un nouveau David. Il n’aurait plu à cacher quoi que ce soit, il n’aurait plus à prétendre d’être quelqu’un qu’il n’était pas, n’aurait plus à sentir qu’il devait faire plaisir à quelqu’un constamment. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, ce serait juste lui. Il serait la personne qu’il voulait être.

Alors que David regardait le campus universitaire, rempli de bâtiment en briques et pleins de verdures, il remarqua qu’il y avait très peu d’étudiants de lever, mais encore une fois, ce n’était pas surprenant puisqu’il était arrivé tôt. Le jour officiel pour les emménagements n’était que dans deux jours, mais quelques étudiants, lui compris, avaient réussi à arriver plus tôt.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva finalement à Hanks House, un bâtiment en briques de cinq étages entouré d’arbres. Il entra dans le bâtiment et découvrit un presque désert et à moitié décoré hall. Il y avait quelques billards, des machines à snacks, des baby-foots, un écran plat dans un coin entouré de confortables canapés, et quelques chaises et tables qui étaient placés d’un côté. Ca avait l’air d’un endroit agréable mais il viendrait y jeter un œil plus tard.

Webster se  dirigea vers la table principale, où une fille était assise l’air ennuyée alors qu’elle regardait son écran d’ordinateur.

« Bonjour, je suis là pour emménager. » dit il alors qu’il lui souriait poliment.

Quand la fille le regarda, elle cligna des yeux, l’air légèrement désarçonnée avant de faire un grand sourire et d’attraper la boîte à côté d’elle.

« Et ton nom ? » dit elle avec un sourire séducteur.

« David Webster. » répondit-il avec un léger sourire, se sentant un peu nerveux de l’attention qu’elle lui donnait.

« D’accord, David, je peux voir ta carte d’identité ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr. » dit il alors qu’il se mettait à chercher son portefeuille.

La fille passa plus de temps que nécessaire, selon David, à regarder son permis de conduire avant lui rendre avec un autre sourire.

« Ah, je t’ai trouvé, David Webster, chambre 512. » dit elle en cochant son nom et en commençant à chercher la bonne clé. « Et voilà, David. »

« Merci. » dit il en rangeant la clé dans sa poche et en évitant son regard.

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que quelqu’un d’autre du cinquième étages soit déjà arrivé, je suis en chambre 211, si jamais tu penses que tu as besoin de compagnie plus tard. » dot elle en s’appuyant en avant, montrant sa poitrine. « Je suis Amy, d’ailleurs. »

« Euh ouais, merci. »  marmonna David, se sentant nerveux et pas à l’aise. « Je te verrais plus tard… »

Trébuchant légèrement, David réussit à rentrer dans l’ascenseur sans trop de difficultés où il appuya sur le bouton cinq.

Fin, David, très fin, se dit il alors qu’il s’affaissait contre la paroi de l’ascenseur.

L’ascenseur s’ouvrit  sur l’étrangement silencieux et visiblement désert cinquième étages. David regarda toutes les portes fermées et se sentit seul, tout d’un coup. Il espérait qu’il y avait quelqu’un d’autre avec lui ; ça n’avait pas l’air d’être le meilleur moyen de commencer ce nouveau chapitre de sa vie, tout seul, dans la semi obscurité. Sa chambre, 512, était presque au bout du couloir. Il inséra sa clé, et ouvrit la porte, tâtonnant dans le noir un moment, pendant qu’il cherchait l’interrupteur. Une fois que la pièce fut éclairée par une lumière jaune, il fut capable de voir les deux lits nus, les bureaux vides, le sol froid et sans tapis et les murs nus. Encore une fois, ce n’était pas de cette manière que David avait prévu de commencer le nouveau chapitre de sa vie, mais il savait que les personnes qui suppliaient ne pouvaient pas être des personnes qui choisissaient et il allait prendre joyeusement tout ce qu’il pouvait avoir, à ce stade là ;

S’asseyant sur l’un des lits, David regarda par la fenêtre. Il était capable de voir une grande partie du campus depuis le dernier étage du bâtiment, il pouvait voir beaucoup d’arbres, quelques terrains de basketball, des terrains de foot, avec d’autres bâtiments plus petits. Tout avait l’air tellement pittoresque et parfait que ça le rendit plein d’espoir.

Encore une fois, Webster pensa à ce que les gens avaient dû pensé quand ils l’avaient vu avec sa famille ; ils devaient voir à quel point ils avaient tous l’air heureux et parfaits sur les photos de famille qui étaient accrochées partout dans la maison, quand en réalité, ils avaient beaucoup plus de problèmes cachés que la plupart des gens pouvaient imaginer.

Je me demande s’ils m’ont déjà enlevé des photos, pensa David sombrement avec un début de sourire alors qu’il pensait à l’état dans lequel devait être la maison.

David observa le sol vide pendant un moment, sa maison lui manquant soudainement. L’odeur de café et de gâteaux qui régnaient dans la cuisine, à chaque fois qu’il réussissait à sortir son cul de son lit le matin, ça lui manquait. Ca lui manquait aussi de s’asseoir dehors, sur le porche avec sa petite sœur Annie, buvant de l’ice tea et parlant de livres pendant qu’ils regardaient leur chien courir dans leur grand jardin. Ca lui manquait également quand il s’asseyait avec son jeune frère John dans le salon ou dans l’une de leur chambre, regardant juste la télévision, sans se disputer ou se battre. Sa maison lui manquait énormément. Mais David savait qu’il y avait plus de mauvaises choses que de bonnes qui venaient de cette maison et de sa famille.

Ca, s’en aller, aller dans une école à l’autre bout du pays, se couper totalement de sa famille, c’était une bonne idée.

« Allez. » marmonna-t-il à lui-même alors qu’il se levait de son lit. « Il est temps de tout défaire. »

 

 

 

µ

 

 

 

Le trajet jusqu’à l’aéroport n’avait été qu’à moitié bizarre, mais Leckie l’avait anticipé. Son père avait conduit, écoutant la radio, s’enfermant occasionnellement dans son propre silence, quelque peu incohérent. Sa mère était assise sur le siège passager, chantonnant doucement les chansons qui passaient tout en parlant calmement des évènements qui s’étaient passés dans leur quartier quand la voiture était trop silencieuse, trop longtemps. Leckie était assis, étiré, à l’arrière alors qu’il tournait les pages des livres qu’il avait enformé dans son bagage à main, pas vraiment attentif à eux pour le moment. Sa sœur Karen, qui vivait toujours à la maison pendant l’été, avait décidé de ne pas venir à l’aéroport pour dire au revoir et Leckie était parfaitement ok  avec ça ; ils s’en étaient tenus à câlin à moitié bizarre sur le porche avant qu’il ne parte.

Il avait une valise pleine à craquer dans le coffre de la voiture avec son ordinateur et son sac qui contenait ses livres ; ses affaires les plus malmenées avaient déjà été envoyé à l’autre bout du pays et, il l’espérait, serait à l’université quand il y arriverait. C’était à cause de sa peur de perdre ses affaires à travers la poste qu’il transportait une mini bibliothèque dans son sac à dos. Rempli au maximum, son sac contenait approximativement vingt de ses livres préférés, avec son iPod, son chargeur, et une paire de bas de contention que sa mère avait insisté pour qu’il les mette dans l’avion.

« Eh bien, on y est, Robert. » dit son père alors qu’il se garait devant l’une des portes de l’aéroport.

« Merci de m’avoir emmené, Papa. » dit doucement Leckie alors qu’il jetait son sac sur son épaule, attrapait sa pochette d’ordinateur et commençait à sortir de la voiture.

« Oh, viens là ! » dit sa mère alors qu’elle ouvrait la portière et sortit rapidement de la voiture, la larme à l’œil.

Se sentant un peu surpris par cet élan d’affection, Leckie s’avança et autorisa sa mère à le serrer fermement dans ses bras avant de reculer.

« Ca va aller. » dit-il alors qu’il ouvrait le coffre et prenait la lourde valise.

« Tu as ton ticket ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Juste là, Maman. » dit-il alors qu’il ouvrait la fermeture éclair de la poche avant de son sac pour lui montrer le coin de son ticket.

« Tu es sûr que tu as tout ? »

« Eh bien, on le saura bien assez tôt, si je n’ai pas tout. » dit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Oh allez, Linda, le gamin ira bien. » dit son père depuis sa place dans la voiture. « Il va rater son vol si on reste ici plus longtemps. »

« Eh bien, amuse-toi bien, » dit elle alors qu’il s’avançait et qu’elle embrassait son front. « Etudie. Appelle nous quand tu comptes revenir à la maison ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

« Ok, Maman. » dit Leckie avec un sourire et un hochement de la tête alors qu’il réajustait son sac avec ses livres sur son épaule et reculait. « A la prochaine. »

Leckie se retourna avec un léger coucou, et se dirigea à travers les portes qui menait à l’aéroport avec la clim, espérant que la prochaine fois qu’il verrait ses parents, les choses seraient différentes.

 

 

µ

 

 

« Tu es sûr que tu as toutes tes affaires parce que je ne vais pas payé la peau des fesses pour t’envoyer ta brosse à dents à l’autre bout du pays, Babe. » dit sa mère pour la dixième fois de la journée probablement, alors que lui, son père, sa mère son petit frère John et sa petite sœur Maggie s’était entassé dans le monospace familiale.

« Oui j’ai toutes mes affaires, Maman. » lâcha-t-il alors que son frère s’écrasait à côté de lui. « Et juste pour que tu saches, si jamais j’oublie ma brosse à dents ici, je pourrais juste sortir et aller en acheter une autre. Ce n’est pas comme si on ne vendait des brosses à dents que sur la côte Est. »

« Surveille ton attitude. »  lâcha son père alors que Babe levait les yeux au ciel ;

Babe était sûr que Bill avait affaire avec la même situation chez lui avec sa mère qui faisait de son mieux pour laisser partir son gros bébé alors que sa copine Frannie faisait en sorte qu’il vérifie qu’il n’ait rien oublié. Aujourd’hui, lui, Bill, Julian et Ralph allaient s’envoler vers la Californie pour qu’ils puissent emménager dans leurs chambres à Pacific Coast University. Babe était sûre qu’il était nerveux comme jamais,  si on enlevait le fait qu’il était complètement exaspéré et énervé envers sa famille. Sa mère l’avait réveillé à quatre heure du mat’, criant qu’il allait rater son vol, son frère avait emprunté son chargeur la veille sans lui demander et il avait passé une demie heure à sa recherche alors que sa mère se plaignait qu’il ne préparait jamais totalement ses affaires quand il était censé le faire, et sa sœur avait tellement pleuré parce qu’il allait partir qu’elle s’en était rendue malade, et son père avait passé les deux dernières heures à crier qu’ils partaient dans dix minutes que tout le monde soit dans la voiture ou pas.

Ce n’était pas un long trajet jusqu’à l’aéroport, mais entre la musique qui grondait des écouteurs de son frère, sa sœur reniflant, son père criant à propos du traffic, et sa mère lui disant pour la millième fois des infos de dernière minute qu’il devrait se rappeler, comme quoi faire quand les toilettes sont bouchées ou comment changer le pneu d’une voiture, même s’il ne conduisait pas, et qu’il devait l’appeler quand il aurait atterri et quand il serait au campus et quand il se serait installé dans sa chmabre, Babe aurait voulu que l’aéroport soit plus près de chez lui ;

« Qu’est ce qui t’as pris autant de temps Babe ? » demanda Bill un peu plus tard, une fois que Babe eût dit au revoir à sa famille. Babe se tenait dehors, devant les portes de l’aéroport, fumant alors qu’à ses côtés se trouvait une jolie fille avec des cheveux châtain, un peu plus petite que Bill. « T’as mis tellement de temps à arriver qu’on aurait cru que c’était toi qui avais conduit pour venir jusque ici. »

« Oh, la ferme, Bill. » dit la fille en levant les yeux au ciel. « On est là depuis à peine trente secondes. »

« Merci, Frannie. » dit Babe alors que Bill se renfrognait et que sa copine souriait.

« Des fois je me demande pourquoi je sors avec toi depuis aussi longtemps. » marmonna Bill.

« Avec qui d’autre serais-tu sorti ? » le titilla Frannie et elle l’embrassa sur la joue. « La vrai question est : pourquoi je sors avec _toi_ depuis aussi longtemps. »

« C’est à cause de mon corps incroyable. » répondit Bill.

« Non. » répondit-elle, figée, ce qui fit craquer Babe.

« Oh, merde, pourquoi je t’ai invité ici déjà ? Tu vas juste me tuer… »

« C’est parce que tu vas me manquer, abruti. » répondit-elle d’une voix plus tranquille, l’air soudainement dégonflée.

« Ce qui va te manquer c’était de te foutre de ma gueule. » modifia Bill, toujours l’air renfrogné.

« Bah, il y a ça aussi, je profite tant que t’es toujours là. » dit elle avec un hochement de tête alors qu’elle enroulait ses bras autour des épaules de Bill, et rapprocha son visage du sien. « Tu vas me manquer. »

« Beurk, quelqu’un à l’aide ! Sortez-moi de là ! » cria Babe alors que les deux commençaient à s’embrasser.

« C’est notre signal, hein ? »

Babe se retourna et observa deux adolescents, un grand et l’autre plus petit, courir jusqu’à eux, tous les chargés de sacs.

« Bande d’enfoirés, vous êtes arrivés à l’heure ! »

« Ouais, bah, on aurait été là  plus tôt si on avait pas dû revenir en arrière chercher un des sacs de Julian ! » dit Ralph Spina en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je n’allais pas laisser ça à la maison. » dit sérieusement Julian « Ils sont de collection. »

« C’est des vieux pornos crades. » dit Babe, exaspéré.

« Tu réalises qu’internet est composé à, quatre vingt douze pourcent de porno, hein ? » dit Ralph, à peu près autant exaspéré.

« Je pouvais pas les laisser à la maison ! C’est comme ma ceinture de sécurité ! » dit Julian avec une moue.

« Et si tu grandissais et passais à l’étape suivante. » suggéra Bill alors qu’il écrasait sa cigarette contre le mur de l’aéroport.

« Ok, les gars, vous pourriez arrêter de parler de porno maintenant ? Vous allez rater votre vol si vous n’y allez pas bientôt. » dit Frannie.

« Bien vu. » dit Babe alors qu’il se penchait et lui planta un baiser sur la joue. « Merci, Fran, on se voit à Thanksgiving. »

« Appelle-moi quand t’atterris. » dit sévèrement Frannie alors qu’elle regardait son copain, qui hocha de la tête avant de l’embrasser pour lui dire au revoir. « J’t’aime. »

« J’t’aime aussi chéri. »

« Vous êtes dégueu les gars. » commenta Julian alors qu’il s’avançait d’un pas vers la porte.

« Non, tu es dégoûtant, avec tes sois disant porno de collection. »

« Allez, on y va, avant de rater notre vol. » dit Ralph. « Ma mère sera vénèr si elle apprend qu’on a raté le vol parce qu’on se faisait des papouilles. »

« Bien vu. »

Les quatre amis se tournèrent pour partir mais furent arrêter par la voix d’une femme qui criait derrière eux. 

« John ! Jonathon ! » Babe tourna la tête et vit Julian se figé et grimaça au son de la voix. « Ne pense pas que tu peux m’échapper aussi facilement.

« Salut maman. » dit Julian à travers un sourire forcé alors qu’une femme d’âge moyen, lançait ses bras autour de sa nuque. « C’est sympa et tout, mais je dois vraiment aller prendre mon vol. »

« Mais Johnny… »

Alors que Babe, Ralph, Bill et Frannie ricanaient, Babe se rappela d’à quel point ils n’avaient jamais vraiment appelé Julian par son prénom. Il était John Julian de naissance, mais depuis le CE1 quand deux John avaient emménagé dans le quartier, il avait décidé de devenir Julian au lieu de John. J. Ca lui allait. Babe se sentait toujours bizarre quand quelqu’un de sa famille l’appelait John, exactement comme les autres se sentaient bizarre quand quelqu’un l’appelait Edward. Ce n’était pas eux.

« Excusez-moi, Madame Julian. » dit Frannie gentiment alors qu’elle posait une main sur son épaule. « Les garçons doivent vraiment y aller. »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. » dit-elle en s’essuyant les yeux. « Appelle moi quand tu atterris, d’accord ? »

« Ouais, maman. »

« Et ce soir quand tu seras installé. »

« J’ai compris, allez. »

Après le départ de Mme Julian, Frannie leur donna un dernier baiser sur la joue avant de leur faire coucou et de marcher vers le parking.

« Eh bien, les gars, c’est parti ! »


	4. Chapter 4

« Ca va pas te tuer, Shelton. » dit Roe avec exaspération alors que lui et Merriell Shelton marchaient en direction de l’avion qui allait les envoyer tout droit jusqu’à l’université.

« On l’sait pas à 100% ça, maintenant. » glapit Shelton alors qu’il regardait vers le sol.

« Tu sais que tu fais plus de bruit que tu ne fais de mal. » dit Gene avec un sourire.

« Ah, la ferme, Roe. » s’exclama Shelon alors qu’il fusillait du regard son compagnon aux cheveux bruns. « J’suis sûr que tu s’rais pas si calme et relax si on était sur l’point de faire un grand huit. »

« J’ai pas peur des grands huit. » dit-il.

« Alors pourquoi je ne t’ai pas vu en faire un ? »

« C’est juste pas mon attraction préférée, c’est tout. »

« Voler n’est pas le truc que je préfère non plus.» dit Shelton avec un rictus. « Tu vois, c’est pas pareil que d’avoir peur. »

 

Gene murmura alors que les deux montaient les marches en direction de leur avion et s’asseyaient à leur place à peu près au milieu. Gene et Merriell allaient suivre des cours à l’université de la Côte Pacifique, même si Gene y retournait pour sa deuxième année. C’était à cause de Gene que Merriell allait à l’université. C’était Roe qui avait planté l’idée de l’université dan sa tête quand ils étaient plus jeunes, et c’était ROE qui avait recommandé PCU après qu’il y ait été accepté l’an dernier. Shelton ne l’avait jamais mentionné ou même pensé régulièrement, mais il s’était demandé où il serait exactement s’il n’avait pas débarqué dans la vie d’Eugene Roe. Il savait déjà qu’il aurait été dans une position bien pire qu’aujourd’hui et il en était reconnaissant.

Shelton fut sorti de ses pensées par l’hôtesse de l’air qui arriva à l’avant et montra à tout le monde comment s’attacher correctement ; il fit de son mieux pour ignorer ses mains tremblantes et le sourire en coin de Gene.

« La ferme. » gronda-t-il alors qu’il s’appuyait contre le dossier de son siège, et regardait droit devant lui alors qu’il agrippait les accoudoirs.

« Voler n’est pas si terrifiant, Shelton. » dit Gene d’une voix calme. « Relaxe. »

« Je suis relax. » gronda-t-il à travers ses dents.

« Ouais, c’est ça. Tu es l’incarnation même de la relaxitude. » dit l’adolescent le plus âgé, avec un reniflement avant de prendre quelque chose dans sa poche. « Là. Mâche un chewing gum. »

« J’ai dit que je pétais la forme. » gronda encore Shelton alors qu’il arrachait des mains le chewing gum de Genre.

Les moteurs de l’avion s’allumèrent, ce qui fit sauter Shelton de son siège et s’accrocher aux accoudoirs jusqu’à ce que ses poings blanchissent. Merde, il aurait bien besoin d’une clope… se dit il pour se calmer, Shelton inspira profondément, ferma ses yeux, et s’adossa contre le dossier de son siège alors que l’avion décollait. Putain, si la gamine en face de lui pouvait le faire, lui aussi.

 

 

µµµ

 

 

« Tu vas me manquer, Ruthie. » dit Skip alors qu’il faisait à sa sœur un câlin à s’en briser les côtes, la soulevant même un peu. « Je te verrais à Thanksgiving. »

« Bon débarras. » se moqua Ruthie alors qu’elle le regardait avec les mêmes yeux noisettes. « On sera tous mieux avec toi très, très loin. »

« Nan, tu penses pas ça, non ? » dit Skip alors qu’ils se séparaient et qu’il passait une main dans ses boucles blondes cendrées, quelque chose qu’il ne faisait que quand il était nerveux.

« Pas un mot. » dit Ruthie avec un froncement des sourcils et des yeux larmoyants.

« Bien. » dit Skip alors qu’il se baissait et l’embrassait sur le haut du crâne. Il se tourna vers son grand frère et lui fit un câlin.

« Tu vas nous manquer petit frère. » dit son grand frère.

« Je serais de retour avant que tu ne t’en rendes comptes, E. »

La mère de Skip fut la dernière à lui dire au revoir. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais elle était triste, et son sourire tressauta alors qu’elle essayait de rester maitresse de ses émotions. Au lieu de lui faire un grand discours sur le fait qu’il était un grand et qu’il la quittait, à quel point elle savait qu’il allait réussir et qu’il allait utiliser ce qu’il allait prendre pour changer le monde, elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras, son menton reposant sur son épaule avec une main dans son dos, alors qu’elle caressait ses cheveux de l’autre. Ce n’était pas un câlin long ou sur-sentimental, mais quand ils se séparèrent, Skip se sentit un peu seul. Sa famille n’avait jamais été une bande de pleureurs, pas depuis que leur père les avait quitté et qu’ils avaient été forcé de s’endurcir.

« Tiens toi bien, et promets moi de m’appeler quand tu atterris. » dit sa mère alors qu’elle caressait sa joue de sa main. « Je sais que toi et Alex allez vous amuser. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses virer de l’université pour quelque chose de débile que vous avez fait."

« Oh allez, maman, on est pas aussi bête. » dit Skip avec un sourire. « Alex et moi savons où est la limite. »

« Je garderais sa en tête quand je penserais au fait que vous avez failli être arrêter pour cette blague de dernière année que vous aviez préparé. »

«  _Presque_ , maman. _Presque_ fait arrêter. Je pense qu’il est clair que nous savons où est la limite. »

« Oui, et bien… » soupira-t-elle alors qu’elle levait les yeux au ciel et donna à Skip une petite tape sur le visage. « Tu vas rater ton vol. »

« Je t’aime. » dit il avec un sourire en reculant.

« Je t’aime aussi. » dit elle.

« On se voit dans quelques mois. » dit son frère avec un signe de la main.

« Salut Skip ! » cria sa sœur Ruthie, toujours l’air larmoyante.

Skip fit un dernier signe de la main avant de se retourna vers l’aire d’embarquement. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Skip pour trouver son ami, Alex Penkala, affalé sur une chaise en plastique près d’une fenêtre. Il le salua en lui tapant l’oreille, faisant tomber son écouteur de son oreille.

« Hé ! » glapit le gamin aux cheveux noirs alors qu’il se retournait et se renfrognait. « Tu sais que certains amis se saluent sans s’attaquer. »

« Et depuis quand est ce que j’ai été ce genre d’ami ? » demanda-t-il a lors qu’il s’asseyait en face de lui et posait ses pieds sur le siège à côté de lui, Alex lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia, lui faisant tomber les jambes du siège.

« Connard. » bouda Skip alors qu’il s’adossait au siège.

« Enculé. » dit Alex avec un sourire alors qu’il retirait son dernier écouteur, et les rangeait dans sa poche.

Quelques temps plus tard, les deux amis, chargés de leurs bagages à main, commencèrent à se diriger vers leur porte d’embarquement, blaguant et en se poussant légèrement l’un, l’autre alors qu’ils parlaient d’à quel point l’université allait être géniale. Ils s’étaient assis et avaient attendus impatiemment que l’avion décolle. Alex était à moitié en train de se plaindre à propos de la mauvaise qualité du siège pour que la compagnie fasse plus d’argent quand un gars s’arrêta à leur rang, ses yeux passant de son ticket aux numéros des sièges.

« Excusez-moi, je suis au hublot. » dit l’adolescent aux cheveux bouclés avec un air désolé sur le visage. Une fois que le gars eu mis son sac dans le compartiment au dessus de leurs têtes, et s’assit, il se tourna vers Alex et Bob et dit : « Je m’appelle Bob Leckie. »

« Comment ça va, Bob ? » demanda Penkala. « Je suis Alex Penkala. »

« Salut, Alex. » répondit il en hochant la tête.

« Et je suis Skip, Skip Muck. » dit-il en hochant de la tête avec un sourire.

« Skip ? »

« C’est pas mon vrai prénom, » dit-il en haussant des épaules. « J’m’appelle Warren, mais on m’appelle Skip depuis que je suis gamin. J’pense que ça me va mieux. »

« C’est ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi qui marche. » dit Leckie avec un sourire. »Donc, où est ce que vous allez tous deux, une fois en Californie ? »

« A la fac, » répondit Skip avec ses yeux brillant d’excitement. « Toi ? »

« Eh bien, il semblerait que je doive aussi me coltiner la fac, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Vous allez où ? »

« Paccific Coast University, » répondit Alex.

« C’est un petit truc au Nord de la Californie. T’en as sûrement jamais entendu parler ? » dit Skip. « Et toi ? »

Leckie cligna des yeux pendant une seconde avant qu’un large sourire ne s’installe sur son visage.

« Eh bah dis donc, pas de bol pour moi, » dit-il tout doucement. « On dirait qu’on va être camarade de classe. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu vas aussi à PCU ? »

« Tu parles d’une coïncidence, » dit Skip en secouant la tête. « On va voir à quel point c’est fou : dans quel dortoir t’es ? »

« Hanks House. »

« Oh putain ! » crièrent Skip et Penkala, ce qui leur valurent un regard meurtrier des gens aux environs.

« J’imagine que c’est là où vous êtes aussi ? »

« C’est dingue, » dit Skip.

« Un peu cool quand même, » dit Alex

« Et pratique, » ajouta Leckie. « On peut partager un taxi depuis l’aéroport à 3 maintenant, et garder le reste pour de la pizza. »

« … Je pense qu’on va très bien s’entendre, M. Leckie. » dit Skip sérieusement.

 

***

Carwood observa nerveusement son billet d’avion pour au moins la dixième fois en une minute avant de regarder encore une fois les messages suspendus au plafond. C’était la première fois qu’il voyageait en avion, merde, c’était la première fois qu’il était dans un aéroport, et bah putain, il était quand même un peu intimidé par tout ce qu’il y avait autour de lui.

« Porte C-34… C-34 » grommela-t-il alors qu’il faisait de son mieux pour éviter les gens qui pressaient le pas autour de lui.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce qu’on a une putain de correspondance ici ? »_ dit une voix tranchante qui attira l’attention de Lipton.

 _« Parce qu’on avait une sorte de réduction si on passait par ici, »_ dit une autre voix exaspérée.  _« Ma mère me l’a expliqué, mais je sais pas en quoi ça à un sens. »_

 _« Dis moi Ralph, en quoi voler plus coûte moins cher ? »_ demanda une autre voix. 

«  _J’en sais rien Julian, ma mère l’a compris, demande lui ! »_

Carwood pouvait voir un groupe qui était apparemment composé de quatre jeunes hommesà travers la foule qui bougeait. Ils avaient l’air banals, la seule chose qui pouvait attirer l’attention chez eux, était le fait qu’ils étaient en train de crier avec un accent très prononcé de Philadelphie, comme s’ils étaient juste à côté d’un train qui passait à toute vitesse. Il était sur le point de repartir à la recherche de sa porte quand il entendit l’un des garçons dire quelque chose d’autre. 

_« Porte C-34, c’est ça ? »_

_« Ca devrait être par là. »_

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d’autre, Carwood se retourna et suivit le groupe de garçons, se disant qu’ils avaient probablement une meilleure idée d’où il fallait aller que lui. Se sentant intrusif, il s’éloigna de quelques mètres, ne voulant pas avoir l’air grossier alors qu’il avait déjà écouté leur conversation. Heureusement, il se révéla que Carwood avait eu de la chance de tomber sur eux, car ils se rapprochèrent rapidement de la porte C-34. Il était quelques mètres derrière eux quand il entendit l’un d’entre eux dire les mots « Pacific Coast University » ce qui attira immédiatement son attention.

 _Quelle coïncidence,_ pensa Carwood alors qu’il remontait son sac à dos et continuait à suivre les garçons dans l’avion.

Lipton s’assit un rang derrière les garçons, mais de temps en temps il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’entendre quelque chose que l’un d’eux avait dit ou de remarquer quelque chose de curieux qu’ils faisaient pour s’amuser. Des heures plus tard quand l’avion eût atterri et qu’ils étaient tous descendus de l’avion et pris des chemins différents, Carwood se demanda s’il allait un jour revoir ses garçons alors qu’ils allaient à la même fac.

Si seulement il avait su qu’il allait voir énormément ce quatre garçons pendant un long moment.

 

***

 

« Mais où je suis bordel ? » se demanda George alors qu’il s’arrêtait en plein milieu d’une cour, se sentant plus perdu que jamais auparavant.

C’était le jour des emménagements à Pacific Coast University. Deux heures plus tôt il avait été dans un avion qui l’avait emmené d’un bout du pays à l’autre et maintenant, il se trouvait en plein milieu d’une cour, les bras chargés de bagages et de trucs inutiles qu’il aurait sûrement dû laisser à la maison, ne sachant pas le moins du monde où aller. Si, il savait qu’il devait aller à Hanks House, sa nouvelle maison pour l’année, mais il ne savait pas comment il devait y aller. Il avait une carte dans une main qu’il était actuellement en train d’essayer de déchiffrer, mais il n’avait jamais eu un super sens de l’orientation auparavant et il avait été viré des scouts parce qu’il ne savait pas lire une carte ou utiliser un compas.

"Je suis foutu, » soupira-t-il alors qu’il pensait au fait que dans quelques jours il allait devoir connaître le campus comme sa poche pour pouvoir arriver à ses cours à l’heure.

« Est ce qu’on ne l’est pas tous ? » dit une voix forte derrière lui alors que quelqu’un lui mettait une grande claque dans le dos.

« George tourna la tête et trouva un mec tout maigre portant une paire de lunette de soleil ridicule se tenant derrière lui. Le mec avait un sourire allant d’une oreille à une autre et avait dans une main une bouteille de boisson énergétique à moitié bu.

« Euh, ouais. » murmura George alors que l’étranger ne le quittait pas.

« T’as l’air complètement paumé, frère. » dit le mec rapidement avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. « Encore plus perdu que tout le monde ici, puisque t’as sorti une putain de carte. »

« Je suis un peu paumé. » admit-il avec un haussement d’épaule alors qu’il remontait son sac super lourd. « Je cherche Hanks House. Tu saurais pas où je pourrais le trouver ? » 

« Sans blague, » dit le mec alors qu’il relevait ses lunettes de soleil et regarda George avec des yeux écarquillés. « C’est mon putain de dortoir. »

« Pas de soucis mon gars, je vais t’y amener direct. »

« Merci, » dit il avec un sourire et un petit rire, reconnaissant d’avoir été suffisamment chanceux pour être tomber sur quelqu’un pour l’aider. « J’m’appelle George d’ailleurs. George Luz. »

« Eh bien Georgie, je suis ton nouveau poto, Ray-Ray. » dit-il avec un petit saut alors qu’ils avançaient côte à côte dans l’allée. « Ravi d’avoir aider une âme perdue, et tout. »

« Euh, à quel étage tu vis, Ray-Ray ? » demanda George avec un sourire, se sentant d’humeur blaguer avec le mec ; George n’était pas sûr s’il se droguait ou s’il était juste chelou mais tant qu’il l’amenait à destination sans danger, il s’en foutait. 

« On m’a jeté au troisième étage, » répondit-il avec un hochement de tête. « Chambre 301. Toi ? »

« Cinquième étage. Chambre 511. » répondit George.

« Super piaule, » dit Ray avec un hochement de tête alors qu’ils tournaient dans un virage. Il pointa du doigt un bâtiment en brique en face d’eux. « Ca mon pote, c’est Hanks House, notre nouvelle maison, loin de chez nous. »

« Merci, si ça n’avait pas été toi, je ne sais pas comment j’aurais pu trouver cet endroit. »

« C’est pas grand chose, » dit Ray avec un haussement d’épaule et un sourire joueur.

« Mais mec, on doit absolument traîner ensemble plus tard. Je dois y aller, mais, on se voit plus tard. »

« Merci, mec. » dit Luz avec un grand sourire et un mouvement de tête alors que Ray finissait sa boisson énergétique. « Vas-y mollo avec la caféine. »

« Ah, ça c’est rien. Je suis déjà resté debout pendant quatre jours au lycée grâce à la caféine. » dit Ray avec un rire. « Mes amis ne pensaient pas que je pourrais tenir trois jours, donc j’en ai tiré 60 balles. »

« Eh bien, si tu fais ça cette année, je ferais pas de pari contre toi. On pourrait se faire de l’argent à travers ça. »

« Mec, c’est _brillant_ , » s’exclama Ray avec une voix enjouée avant de regarder l’heure sur son portable et de jeter sa canette désormais vide par dessus son épaule. « Ahh, je dois y aller mais je m’arrêterais à ta chambre plus tard.

« George observa avec un sourire l’adolescent survolté se tourné et commencer à courir dans la direction opposée. Souriant et secouant légèrement la tête, Luz remonta son sac et accéléra le pas, pressé d’arriver à sa nouvelle maison loin de chez lui.

 

 

***

 

« Noms ? » demanda la fille de l’accueil, l’air ennuyée.

« Euh, Eugene Sledge, mademoiselle. » répondit Eugene alors qu’il essayait de ne pas être emporté par le torrent de personne dans cette zone qui criaient et poussaient et jetaient des trucs ; c’était un asile.

« Et Sidney Phillips » le suivit Sid avec un sourire écarlate. « On est dans la même chambre. »

« Hmmm, bien sûr. » dit la fille, clairement pas d’humeur à être confrontée à tous ces gens. Elle jeta un coup d’oeil à la liste pendant un moment avant d’hocher de la tête de tracer deux trais sur la liste. « Eugene Sledge et Sidney Philips, chambre 506. » Elle tira deux clés dorées identiques et en donna une à chacun des garçons avant de tourner son attention avec les gens derrière eux. « Suivant ! »

 

Sid et Eugene bougèrent du bureau avant d’être écrasés par d’autres nouveaux étudiants et se faufilèrent vers l’ascenseur, souriants tous les deux alors qu’ils se tenaient à leurs clés. Quand les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent sur le cinquième étage, ils virent plusieurs hommes courir à l’intérieur et à l’extérieur des chambres qui manœuvraient un nombre important de bagages qui traînaient dans couloir. Alors qu’ils passaient devant les portes ouvertes, ils jetèrent un coup d’oeil dans les chambres pendant un instant et virent des gars s’engueuler avec leurs colocs sur la déco de la chambre. («  _Non Harry je suis désolé mais on ne va pas accrocher un poster de Jose Cuervo. Je suis le surveillant, et on est pas assez âgé pour pouvoir boire… »),_ dire au revoir à leurs parents et à leurs frangins («  _Marilyn, dit au revoir à Don, je m’en fiche que tu ne veuilles pas, fais le s’il te plaît. On doit reprendre la route dans une demie heure.. »)_ et fouiller dans leurs affaires pour réaliser qu’ils avaient oublié quelque chose de valeurs à la maison («  _Où est mon poing américain ?! »)_

« On est en quelle chambre déjà ? » demanda Sid alors qu’il jetait un coup d’oeil aux portes fermées.

« Cinq-zéro-six » répondit Eugene alors qu’il observait la porte en face de lui ; cinq-zéro-six.

« Eh bien on y est. » dit Six en se tournant et en ouvrant la porte rapidement en face de lui.

A l’intérieur se trouvait deux lits simples avec des tiroirs sous les matelas, deux bureaux, un placard, et une légère vieille fenêtre Ce n’était pas parfait, mais ce n’était pas si terrible ; c’était exactement ce dont Eugene avait besoin pour commencer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie. Souriant alors qu’il rentrait à l’intérieur, il claqua Sidney dans le dos et jeta son sac sur l’un des deux lits.

« Qui a dit que tu pouvais avoir ce lit ? » demanda Sidney en laissant tomber l’un de ses sacs sur le sol.

« Je vois pas ton nom dessus. »

« JE vois pas le tien non plus, » dit il doucement comme si c’était un défi.

éDi, allez, on est des adultes ici. » dit Eugene alors qu’il levait les mains défensivement ; il reconnaissait le regard dans les yeux de son ami et il n’était pas prêt à l’affronter. « Est ce qu’on va vraiment faire ça ? »

« Quoi, t’es une mauviette ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en avançant. « Tu penses pas que tu fais le poids contre moi ? »

« Oh, je sais que je fais le poids. » dit-il avec confiance.

« Alors pourquoi tu te bouges pas ? » dit Sid avant de se jeter en avancer et de prendre la tête de son ami dans ses bras.

« Hey ! »

« Si tu veux ce lit tu vas devoir de battre avec moi ! »

« Tu l’auras voulu, sale vieux. » cria Eugene avant de réussir à tirer Eugene au sol alors qu’ils continuaient à lutter.

Donc peut être que ce n’était pas de cette façon qu’Eugene avait imaginé son premier moment à la fac, agissant comme un gamin à lutter sur le sol pour avoir un lit, mais hey, il était pas difficile.

 

***

 

Il avait fallu à Lewis un peu plus de temps qu’il ne l’avait prévu pour traverser le pays avec sa voiture, mais après quelques obstacles sur la route, il avait finalement atteint PCU en Californie. Il avait eu quelques problèmes durant son voyage, une poignée d’accidents, quelques fois où il avait à peine réussi à atteindre la station essence, et quelque fois où il s’était perdu en pleine nuit, mais son défi le plus inattenduavait été à Lancaster avec Dick.

Depuis qu’il avait embrassé ce roux qu’il ne connaissait pas, il n’avait pas réussi à arrêter de penser à lui. Ils n’avaient pas échangé leur numéro de téléphone pendant leur conversation, mais dès que Lewis s’arrêtait quelque part avec du wifi, il se retrouvait à stalker la page Facebook de Dick pendant un moment ou deux alors qu’il passait au dessus du bouton ajouter comme ami. Il n’avait jamais eu le courage d’appuyer sur le bouton, et malheureusement la plupart de sa page était bloquée, mais Lew pouvait toujours regarder sa photo de profil. Il réalisa qu’il avait franchi la ligne entre juste curieux et complètement chelou, mais il n’en avait rien à faire. Lewis avait un plus gros problème entre les mains pour l’instant.

Il avait l’impression qu’il était amoureux de ce mec.

Il se sentit incroyablement ridicule pour y penser mais c’était vrai. Lewis avait parlé à cet homme pendant deux heures et il aurait pu probablement rester assis à parler avec lui pendant encore quatre heures sans qu’il n’y ait de silence. Quand il avait embrassé Dick, tout son corps avait eu l’impression qu’il avait été frappé par Zeus lui-même et cela n’avait été qu’intensifié quand Dick avait répondu à son baiser. Il avait été sur la route tout seul pendant plusieurs jours, sur le chemin de sa nouvelle université et sa nouvelle vie, et tout ce dont il arrivait à penser c’était du connard de rouquin qui lui avait acheté une part de tarte et qui l’avait aidé sans arrière pensée.

Maintenant Lewis était assis seul dans sa nouvelle chambre, son colo avait disparu un moment après qu’il soit arrivé, alors qu’il regardait encore une fois le profil de Dick sur son portable.

 

 _Fais le putain,_ se dit il. _Il t’a dit de t’arrêter si jamais t’étais dans le coin donc clairement tu peux être ami avec lui sur Facebook._

Nix avait pensé à y retourner pendant les _vacances_ , même s’il ne retournait pas chez lui il pourrait toujours prétendre qu’il le faisait pour que ça n’ait pas l’air bizarre qu’il traverse la moitié du pays pour lui parler et possiblement coucher avec lui.

 

 _Mais et si je ne veux pas que coucher avec lui_ , pensa-t-il misérablement, son coeur se serra en repensant au baiser et au sourire de Dick et de son rougissement. _Et si je veux plus…_

« Et puis merde, » dit Nix fortement à lui-même avant d’appuyer sur le petit bouton sur son profil. Il se déconnecta de Facebook, et éteignit son portable, et jeta son portable de l’autrecôté de la pièce, pour ne pas courir jusqu’à son portable et supprimer la demande avant que Dick ne la voie. « Sois un putain d’homme, Nixon, merde »

Se sentant tremblant, il prit sa flasque dans son sac et prit une longue et bonne gorgée brûlante d’alcool. Si tous les jours allaient être aussi stressants que ces derniers jours, Lewissavait qu’il allait devoir trouver quelqu’un pour réapprovisionner son stock d’alcool avec la vitesse à laquelle il allait la finir.

Espérant se vider l’esprit après son geste osé, Lewis se jeta dans son installation. A moitié dans le rangement de ses affaires froissées, quelqu’un toqua à la porte. Soupirant, Lewis se leva du sol.

3Je peux vous… » commença Lewis en ouvrant la porte mais sa voix s’éteignit rapidement quand il vit qui se tenait en face de lui, comme s’il avait vu un fantôme. « …aider…? »

Se tenant devant lui, étant exactement comme quelques jours auparavant, n’était rien d’autre que Dick Winters.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Carwood était à moitié en train de ranger ses vêtements quand quelqu’un toqua doucement à la porte. Il leva les yeux et trouva un adolescent, mince, plutôt petit avec des cheveux cendrés, se tenant debout à l’entrée de la pièce avec plusieurs sacs sous les bras. 

 

« Salut, »dit Lipton gentiment alors qu’il arrêtait ce qu’il était en train de faire. « J’imagine que tu es mon colocataire ? »

 

« C’est ça. » dit le gars alors qu’il hochait de la tête et posait ses sacs sur le lit inoccupé.

 

« J’m’appelle Carwood Lipton, » dit-il en tendant a main, que l’autre serra avec un léger sourire. 

 

« Moi c’est Jay, Jay De L’eau, » dit Jay. « D majuscule, E, L majuscule, apostrophe, E majuscule, A, U, De L’eau. »

 

Pendant un moment, Carwood le fixa alors qu’il laissait la présentation assez bizarre de son coloc couler, avant d’hocher de la tête naturellement et de dire « Bon à savoir. Si tu as besoin de savoir comment écrire mon nom, google juste le nom de marque de thé. »

 

Jay laissa passer un sourire avant de hocher de la tête et de marcher vers son côté de la pièce et Lipton retourna à son propre rangement.

 

« Et donc, est ce que tu te présentes à tout le monde comme ça ? »

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

« Bon dieu Julian, on a cette chambre depuis dix minutes et on dirait déjà une zone de guerre, » fit remarquer Babe alors qu’il rentrait dans la chambre après un petit voyage dans l’une des deux salles de bain de l’étage.

 

« J’emménage, donne moi une heure et cet endroit sera aussi ranger que dans un magazine. » dit Julian, sa voix légèrement étouffée par le rouleau de scotch qu’il tenait entre les dents. Il était en train de d’accrocher un autre poster sur son côté de la chambre; il avait déjà recouvert la moitié du mur avec des affiches de film, des photos de voiture et une pinup ou deux. « Tu te prends pour qui, ma mère ? »

 

«  Est ce que tu vas vraiment couvrir toute la pièce avec cette merde ? » demanda Babe avec exaspération alors qu’il shootait dans un paquet de posters qui traînaient sur son chemin pour atteindre son lit à moitié fait; Babe savait que d’ici ce soir, pas un centimètre de son côté de la pièce n’aura été épargné. Il avait passé plusieurs heures, voir même plusieurs jours enfermés dans la chambre de Julian à Philly, mais il n’aurait jamais pu dire de quelle couleur les murs de sa chambre étaient.

 

« Bah j’allais juste couvrir ma partie, mais si tu me laisses faire la tienne-»

 

« Nan. Garde tes merdes de ton côté de la chambre, et si un centimètre de ces trucs dépassent de mon côté, j’vais te botter ton cul dégueulasse jusqu’à Philly. »

 

« Pas de quoi sur-réagir, princesse, » grommela Julian alors qu’il se baissait pour attraper un autre poster, qui était par ailleurs une autre affiche scandaleuse de pinup; Babe tourna la tête alors que son ami l’accrochait au mur.

 

« Hey ! Qu’est ce que vous faites ici bande de cons ? »

Babe et Julian se tournèrent vers la porte, là où Bill se tenait, souriant. Il y avait un autre mec derrière lui, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, et un léger froncement de sourcils.

 

« Qu’est ce qu’il y a Bill ? » demanda Babe.

 

« C’est qui le nouveau ? » demanda Julian alors qu’il retournait à son accrochage de posters.

 

« C’est Joe, mon colo. Il est aussi réserviste dans l’armée, » dit Bill avant de faire un signe à ses deux amis. « Ces deux crétins c’est Julian et Babe. J’pourrais dire qu’ils sont sans dangers, mais ils sont tellement cons qu’ils arrivent à se faire mal eux-même ainsi qu’aux gens autours, régulièrement. »

 

« Euh, désolé, mais qui c’est l’abruti qui a descendu les escaliers sur le cul en Première et a mis KO la moitié de l’équipe de baseball pendant trois semaines ? » s’exclama Babe.

 

« Ouais mais qui c’est le con qui m’a poussé parce qu’il traînait en haut des escaliers comme un abruti ? » répliqua Bill. « Ca compte pas parce que j’étais une victime collatérale. C’est ta faute sur ce coup là. »

 

« Mais et puis quoi encore, Bill, » gronda le rouquin. « Est ce que t’es venu jusqu’ici pour nous emmerder en face de Joe ici présent ? »

 

« A moitié. Il semblerait qu’il y ait une sorte de réunion du dortoir dans dix minutes, et on doit tous y aller, » dit-il. « J’ai pensé qu’on pourrait vous emmener sur le chemin pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas en y allant. »

 

« Un jour va falloir couper le cordon, » dit Julian depuis son lit. 

 

« Et puis quoi encore ? » rétorqua-t-il avec un geste de la main.

 

« T’as l’air du maman poule avec eux. » ajouta Joe, amusé par la scène en face de lui. 

 

« Je peux pas m’en empêcher. J’les connais depuis ma naissance. C’est comme des petits frères pour moi. » dit Bill à Joe, comme s’il n’avait pas eu le choix de les surveiller depuis qu’ils étaient nourrissons.

 

« Deux semaines, petite merde. » dit Babe en roulant des yeux ; depuis aussi longtemps qu’il pouvait s’en souvenir, Bill avait toujours agi comme si ces deux semaines de vie en plus l’avaient rendu plus mature que Babe. Et ça l’emmerdait.

 

« … J’suis genre cinq semaines plus vieux que toi. » dit Julian après une pause, un peu confus.

 

« Ouais bah t’agis comme si t’étais cinq ans plus jeune que moi, donc quand t’auras décidé d’agir comme un adulte peut être que je te traiterais comme tel. »

 

« Est ce que vous avez fini de vous chamaillez tous les trois ? » demanda Joe alors que Julian ouvrait la bouche pour rétorquer. « Aussi amusant que ça peut l’être, je pense qu’on devrait peut être bouger. »

 

« Mon dieu, enfin quelqu’un qui sait réfléchir ici. » dit Babe alors qu’il se levait de son lit et marchait vers la porte.

 

« Bah habituellement la voix de la raison c’est Spina, » dit Bill alors qu’il suivait Babe.

 

Le groupe marcha jusqu’à la chambre cinq-zéro-cinq, où la porte était entre-ouverte et où deux voix sortaient de la chambre.

 

« Spina ! » cria Babe en guise d’avertissement alors qu’il toquait à la porte avant de l’ouvrir en grand.

 

Dedans, Spina était assis sur son lit, avec un gars avec la peau pâle, des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus qui était clairement son coloc, assis sur le lit d’en face. Alors que Julian était déterminé à recouvrir tout son mur, ni Ralph ni son coloc n’avaient accroché un seul poster. A part leur couettes, c’était comme si rien n’avait bougé dans la chambre.

 

« Salut les gars. » dit Spina.

 

« Apparemment il y a une réunion de dortoir ou un truc dans le genre, en bas. » dit Julian alors qu’il s’appuyait avec son coude sur la tête de Spina et s’appuyait de tout son poids sur lui, pour l’emmerder; en retour Ralph frappa le plus âgé dans le ventre.

 

« On a pensé qu’on pouvait passer te prendre et emmener ton coloc avec nous. »

 

« Oh, euh, les gars, c’est Gene. » dit Ralph alors qu’il désignait le gars, qui avait tout juste levé la main silencieusement en réponse. « Il est aussi en médecine, mais il est en deuxième année. »

 

« Deuxième année, c’est vrai ? Je croyais que c’était un dortoir pour les premières années. T’as eu les restes ou quoi ? »

 

« Nan, j’ai un pote qui rentre ici cette année. » répondit-il avec un accent bizarre du sud. « J’ai pensé que ce serait bien si je pouvais garder un oeil sur lui. Il est à cet étage, quelques chambres plus bas."

 

« Allons chercher ton pote et emmenons le à cette réunion. » dit Babe.

 

« Ce serait pour le mieux. «  dit Gene en se levant de son lit. « Il n’ira pas à moins que que quelqu’un vienne le chercher par la peau du cul. »

 

Ensemble ils marchèrent vers le bout du couloir jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent la chambre 510, où Gene toqua sur la porte fermée. Quand il n’y eut aucune réponse, Gene toqua de nouveau avant d’élever la voix.

 

« Shelton ! Je sais que t’es là dedans ! Ouvre. »

 

« La porte est pas fermée, merde, Gene, » dit une voix étouffée et dure à l’intérieur.

 

Secouant légèrement de la tête, Gene ouvrit la porte, révélant deux garçons. L’un se tenait debout alors qu’il entassait ses affaires sans prêter attention au fait qu’elles étaient froissées. Il était plutôt maigre avec un visage fin et des cheveux et des yeux châtains. Il y eut un grognement de sa part, comme si déballer ses affaires était la tâche la plus fastidieuse au monde, mais encore une fois, pense Babe, peut être que ça l’était. Sur l’autre lit, se tenait un garçon bronzé, avec des boucles folles et des yeux pâles qui avaient l’air vide alors qu’il regardait par la fenêtre, ses sacs intacts sur le sol.

 

« Shelton, lève ton cul et descend en bas, » dit Gene fermement avec une légère exaspération dans la voix. « Il y a une réunion. »

 

« Je passe, » dit Shelton en s’appuyant contre le mur et en regardant le ventilateur.

 

« Nan tu vas pas passer. » dit-il avec une voix encore plus ferme alors qu’il attrapait l’épaule de Shelton.

 

« C’est qui ce gars, ta babysitter perso ou quoi ? » demanda le gars de l’autre côté de la pièce alors qu’il regardait le groupe par dessus son épaule.

 

« On pourrait dire ça comme ça. » dit Gene. « Sauf que je suis pas payé assez. »

 

« Oh casse-toi. » grogna Shelton avec un roulement des yeux exaspérés. « Personne te demande de le faire. »

 

« Ouais bah, je le fais depuis tellement longtemps que ce serait con d’arrêter maintenant. »

 

Shelton lança un coup d’oeil à Gene, ennuyé avant de laisser s’échapper un soupir et de se lever de son lit. Alors qu’il marchait lentement vers la porte, il se tourna vers son colo, qui avait regardé la scène avec intérêt.

 

« Bon, p’tite merde tu viens ou quoi ? »

 

« Autant le faire. » murmura le gars avant de les suivre en dehors de la chambre et vers les escaliers.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

« Ok, donc tout d’abord, bonjour tout le monde. » dit un homme grand, mince et roux. « Et bienvenue à Pacific Coast University. »

 

Musk analysa du regard, la salle commune bondée du rez-de-chaussée pendant un temps, remarquant qu’il y avait vraiment beaucoup plus de garçons que de filles, avant de retourner son attention aux quatre personnes se tenant devant eux; il y avait trois hommes et une fille. Il y avait l’homme qui venait tout juste de parler, un autre plus petit avec des cheveux bouclés et blonds cendrés, un homme qui ressemblait à un scandinave qui était grand, musclé comme un camion, et des yeux bleus clairs, et une fille un peu stricte avec des cheveux bouclés et châtains et des yeux marrons.

 

« Maintenant pour tout ceux qui ne le savent pas, les quatre d’entre nous sont les surveillants de Hanks House, » continua-t-il. « Je suis Dick Winters et je serais le surveillant du cinquième étage. »

 

« Je suis Andrew Haldane, quatrième étage. » dit l’homme le plus petit après une courte pause, avec un signe de la main.

 

« Brad Colbert » dit l’homme grand et musclé avec un ton imposant mais plat. « Troisième étage. »

 

« Lena Riggi, » dit la jeune femme avec une ébauche de sourire. « Surveillante du deuxième étage. »

 

« Comme vous l’aurez tous déjà sûrement remarqué, il y a plus d’étudiants dans ce dortoir que d’étudiantes. » continua Dick. Quelqu’un dans la foule murmura ‘soirée orgie ‘ ce qui fit glousser puérilement quelques personnes; Dick continua une fois que les derniers gloussements furent éteints. « Mais pour des raisons évidentes, un des étages de filles a été converti en étage pour garçons contrairement aux autres années, étages trois quatre et cinq sont les étages masculins et le deuxième est pour les filles. »

 

« Et si vous êtes un garçons au deuxième ou une fille dans un autre étage, ce sera super de venir nous voir maintenant avant qu’on ait des problèmes avec le doyen, » dit Lena avec un demi sourire.

 

« Les heures calmes sont de onze du soir à six heures du matin pendant la semaine, et de une heure du matin à sept heure les week ends. » continua Brad. « Ce qui veut dire que vous autorisé à vous sociabilisez dans tout le dortoir mais qu’il va falloir être un minimum silencieux. Certains d’entre vous auront peut être envie de dormir de temps en temps.

 

« Les espaces communs seront ouverts en continu, » dit Andrew en désignant de la main les billards, les télés, et tous les autres trucs pour s’amuser. « Et pour ceux qui ne le savent, il y a aussi une cuisine toute équipée et une machine à laver à l’arrière. Si vous ne savez pas laver votre linge, maintenant serait un bon moment pour apprendre. »

 

« Les visiteurs sont autorisés à entrer dans le bâtiment durant le jour, mais durant les heures calmes ils ne seront pas autorisés à l’intérieur, » ajouta Lena. « Votre carte étudiant vous autorise à rentrer à n’importe quelle heure dans votre propre bâtiment. »

 

« Aussi, les invités sont autorisés, mais ce serait cool de parler avec votre coloc avant d’inviter quelqu’un à rester. » dit Dick.

 

« S’il y a le moindre problème à votre étage, ou peu importe et que vous avez juste besoin de parler, c’est pour ça qu’on est là, nous autre surveillant. » dit Brad. « N’ayez pas peur de demander. »

 

« Maintenant qui aurait peur de demander de l’aide à un mec qui ressemble à un Dieu Viking ? » s’exclama quelqu’un avec une voix qui porte derrière Skip. Il fut capable de reconnaître le gamin tout maigre avec un grand sourire et des lunettes de soleil encore plus grosse, gloussant en silence. Skip jeta un regard devant lui, et fut capable de voir Brad fixer le mec.

 

« Donc si quelqu’un a une question, c’est le bon moment pour demander. » dit Dick avant que quelque chose ne se passe entre Brad et le mec souriant.

Il y eut quelques mains de lever et après quelques minutes, toutes les questions eurent leur réponses et tout le monde fut libre de profiter de la fête que les surveillants avaient organisé. Ce n’était pas grand chose, juste quelques pizzas, des chips et des boissons avec de la musique qui provenait de l’iPod de quelqu’un à travers les enceintes, mais c’était déjà pas mal. Pendant que la plupart des étudiants se jetaient sur la nourriture ou se servaient un verre, Lewis Nixon restait à sa place au fond de la pièce. Il attendait que les autres surveillants soient partis, laissant Dick tout seul.

 

« Hey, » dit Lewis alors qu’il se tenait derrière le roux, se sentant un peu nerveux.

 

Dick se retourna et le regarda, ayant l’air un peu surpris, mais souriant poliment à Nixon.

 

« Salut toi. » dit Dick après une courte pause.

 

« Tu penses qu’on peut… parler ou pas ? » murmura Nixon, se sentant stupide une fois que les mots furent sortis. 

Il fit un geste du pouce, pointant derrière lui, vers la porte qui menait dehors. Dick regarda par dessus son épaule et fit le tour des yeux de la fête pendant un moment avant de hocher de la tête et de suivre Lewis dehors. Les deux marchèrent en silence pendant quelque temps avant d’atteindre une rangée de bancs de l’autre côté du trottoirs de leur dortoir. C’était à moitié fermé avec des buissons poussant tout autour et de la lumière artificielle. Aucun des deux ne parlèrent pendant un moment, regardant tous les deux en face d’eux.

Nixon se souvint ce qu’il s’était passé à peu près une heure auparavant. Dick avait toqué à sa porte et les deux hommes avaient été tétanisé. Après un court moment, Lewis avait claqué la porte au nez à Dick, une action dont il n’avait pas réellement été très fier un moment plus tard.

 

Nixon se souvint également comment il s’était écroulé sur son lit essayant de se souvenir les heures qu’il avait passé à parler avec Dick si l’un d’entre eux avaient mentionné la fac ou il allait. En y repensant, Lewis n’était même pas sûr d’avoir expliqué pourquoi il allait en Californie en premier lieu.

 

Tout ce que Nixon savait c’était que si Dick allait être son surveillant pendant cette année et qu’il allait vivre dans la chambre de l’autre côté du couloir, ils pourraient peut être essayer de parler de ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux.

 

« Quelle coïncidence. » parla Dick après que le silence se soit étendu pendant trop longtemps. « Nous deux allant à la fac ici. »

 

« Dormant dans des chambres l’une en face de l’autre, aussi. » ajouta Lewis alors qu’il sentait un petit sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres.

 

« Ouais, » dit-il avec un doux sourire alors qu’il regardait Lewis du coin de l’oeil.

 

Les deux hommes se sourirent gentiment pendant une seconde avant de se retourner, retombant encore une fois dans un silence gênant.

 

« Qu’est ce qu’il va se passer maintenant ? » demanda Nixon.

 

« Qu’est ce que tu veux dire ? »

 

« Je veux dire… » grommela Lewis alors qu’il essayait de trouver les bons mots. « Est ce que t’as vraiment voulu répondre au baiser ou tu l’as juste fait pour pas paraître grossier ? Parce que sinon je comprends. T’es super poli, un citoyen parfait, et je veux dire que si jamais tu m’as embrassé parce que tu voulais pas me blesser, c’est pas grave. Je comprends. On peut toujours être ami ou peu importe. Je voulais juste… »

 

Lewis s’arrêta avant de dire quelque chose d’encore plus embarrassant à Dick. Il frotta l’arrière de sa nuque nerveusement avant de secouer la tête et de se lever brusquement du banc comme s’il avait été électrocuté.

 

« Tu sais quoi ? Oublie tout ça. Oublie ce qu’il s’est passé. » dit Lewis alors qu’il avançait de quelques pas en direction du dortoir. « On est ok ? On se voit plus tard, Dick-»

 

« Attends ! »cria Dick en se levant de sa place et en courant après Lewis. Il lui attrapa le bras et l’arrêta. « Tu peux pas attendre une minute ? »

 

Lewis se tourna vers Dick, le visage douloureux. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse contre ses côtes et tout ce à quoi il arrivait à penser c’était que dès qu’il faisait le premier pas, il se plantait tout le temps et finissait blessé et embarrassé. Il voulut sortir de la prise de Dick et retourner à l’administration étudiante pour voir s’il pouvait être transférer ailleurs. Il ne le fit pas; Dick était un mec gentil ce qui voulait dire que Lewis pouvait au moins essayer de l’être.

 

« Tu ne m’as même pas laisser le temps de répondre à tes questions, » dit-il gentiment.

 

« C’est pas grave, t’as pas besoin de me le dire, » se dépêcha Lewis, évitant tout contact visuel avec Dick.

 

« Non, je pense que je te le dois. » dit il avec une voix ferme qui fit frissonner Nixon.

 

« Dick-»

La plainte de Lewis fut coupée brusquement par Dick posant ses lèvres chastement sur les siennes. Ce n’était pas beaucoup, mais ce fut suffisant pour que le brun se taise. Dick arrêta le baiser mais garda son front coller à celui de Nix. Lewis l’observa avec des yeux ébahis alors que Dick lui souriait.

 

« Est ce que je voulais vraiment t’embrasser ou étais-je juste poli ? » demanda Dick en penchant légèrement la tête. « Lew, si je n’avais pas voulu t’embrasser, je ne l’aurais pas fait. Je t’ai embrassé parce que j’avais l’impression qu’on avait une sorte de symbiose cette nuit-là et que je te trouvais très séduisant, sans mentionner que tu es très intéressant et très drôle. »

 

Nixon n’était pas sûr de pourquoi, mais les mots de Dick le firent rougir brusquement. Il tourna les yeux vers le sol, se sentant mal à l’aise, comme s’il ne pouvait pas croire les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche.

 

« Tu penses vraiment ce que t’as dit ? » demanda doucement Nix.

 

En réponse, Dick attrapa doucement le menton de Lew, le releva et l’embrassa. Des yeux sombres rencontrèrent des yeux chocolats et c’était comme si le monde c’était arrêté.

 

« Oui. »

 

Nixon cligna des yeux avant de laisser le mot atteindre son cerveau. Un grand sourire s’étira sur son visage avant qu’il ne se jette en avant et n’embrasse Dick, qui tomba presque par terre à cause de la force du baiser.

 

« J’imagine que je peux dire, » dit Dicl alors qu’il s’extirpait de Nixon au bout d’un moment, « que le sentiment est mutuel ? »

 

« Je sais pas, » chuchota Lewis alors qu’il pressait son visage dans la nuque de Dick, « A toi de me le dire. »

***

_Pour vous aider à sympathiser avec votre coloc cette année,_

_Essayez d’échanger des infos basiques et de parlez votre famille. Par exemple :_

_-Décrivez votre famille ( ex : frères et soeurs, parents, etc…)_

_-D’où vous venez ( état, ville…)_

_-Qu’est ce que vous avez fait au lycée (activité extra scolaire, cours…)_

_-Ce que vous faites pour vous amuser_

_-Pourquoi vous avez décidé de venir à Pacific Coast University_

_-Ce que vous étudiez_

 

Webster fixa le papier dans sa main alors qu’il s’asseyait sur son lit, seul. Son coloc était encore en bas à la fête du dortoir qui était encore en cours. David était parti tôt, ne sentant pas d’humeur à faire la conversation avec autant de gens. La dernière fois qu’il avait vu son coloc, un grand homme avec des cheveux châtains, bouclés, il était en train de parler avec quelques garçons que David pensait être d’un autre étage.

 

La salle commune avait été beaucoup trop peuplée et bruyante pour David. Avec plus d’une centaine de personnes compactées dans la pièce avec de la musique, la télévision allumée, et des gens qui parlent, qui crient et qui rient et que jouent au billard, ou au air hockey. C’était un peu plus que ce que David pouvait supporter pour le moment. Il était encore en phase de transition d’une phase à une autre.

 

Dans une autre vie, une fête aurait été beaucoup plus silencieuse. D’autre étudiants de son ancienne école, se relaxant dans le foyer ou dans la maison de quelqu’un alors qu’ils parlaient tous calmement de sujets plus sérieux, comme la politique ou l’école ou leur futurs, ou pour être plus exact, du futur que leurs parents respectifs les forçaient à suivre. Il pensait que certains de ses anciens camarades de classe étaient forcés à suivre les choix de leurs parents pendant que les autres le faisaient de gaieté de coeur.

 

David, il avait toujours dit à ses parents qu’il allait faire ce qu’on attendait de lui. Il irait à Harvard, il irait en licence de droit parce que son père connaissait un tas de gens qui pourraient l’aider s’il n’y arrivait pas. Il deviendrait un grand, et talentueux avocat et il allait se marier avec une jolie fille de la bonne société et ils auraient deux ou trois enfants et il aiderait à prendre soin de ses parents vieillissants avec son gros salaire d’avocat.

 

Quand ses parents continuaient à faire de grandes décisions pour lui, il souriait et le supportait, se disant qu’ils avaient raison, qu’ils savaient ce qui était le mieux pour lui, que toutes les choses étranges qu’il ressentait partiraient, éventuellement et que un jour il serait normal et que ses parents seraient fiers de lui. Il se disait ça que quand ses parents décidaient dans quel lycée il allait étudiant, quels cours il allait prendre, et quelles activités extra scolaires il allait faire, et tout ça sans lui demander son avis. Il se disait ça quand il avait pris des cours de pré-droit pendant l’été au lieu d’aller à un voyage en Californie avec ses amis. Il se disait ça quand il s’était retrouvé attiré de nombreuses fois vers ce garçon magnifique dans son cours d’anglais.

 

Malheureusement, David découvrit récemment qu’il avait faux sur toute la ligne. Il ne pouvait pas se forcer à être le fils parfait que ses parents avaient passé pendant dix huit ans de travailler dessus. Ce n’était pas qui il était. Il n’était pas du tout ce que ses parents voulaient.

 

« Hey. »

 

David leva les yeux, et regarda son coloc rentrer dans la chambre. Webster se força à sourire poliment alors qu’il traversait la pièce et s’asseyait en face de lui sur son lit.

 

« Pourquoi t’es parti de la fête aussi tôt ? » demanda Robert Leckie. « Ça passait comme fête. J’ai rencontré des gars cool de l’étage du dessous. Et même s’il y a pas trop de choix dans ce dortoir quand on parle de nana, il y en a quand même des jolies qui sont d’accord pour parler. »

 

Webster ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les mots de Leckie le firent sourire; peut être qu’il était heureux que quelqu’un soit heureux, ou peut être qu’il perdait la tête.

 

« Hey, je pourrais t’aider à te trouver une de ces jolies filles si tu veux, » offrit Leckie alors qu’il s’étirait contre le mur.

 

« Euh, non merci, ça va pour l’instant, » dit David et cette fois-ci quand il sourit il savait pourquoi il l’avait fait.

 

« Donc pourquoi tu t’es enfui et tu te caches ? » demanda Leckie alors qu’il descendait de son lit et ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir une boisson. 

 

« C’est pas vraiment mon truc, les fêtes, » avoua David. « Au moins, pas ce genre de fêtes. »

 

« Et qu’est ce que c’est ton genre de fête, Webster ? » demanda Leckie.

 

« Euh… Je sais pas en fait si je suis du genre fêtard. » murmura-t-il alors qu’il se grattait l’arrière de la tête. « Les fêtes chez moi sont plus des sessions de travail avec des gars de mon école privée et c’était pas trop mon truc non plus. »

 

« Ecole privée, hein ? Classe. »

 

« J’imagine. C’était plus chiant qu’autre chose. Plus le choix de ma famille de m’envoyer dans un grande, prestigieuse école privée, » dit Webster. « Et toi ? T’es allé où au lycée ? »

«

 Ah, rien de prestigieux, ou de spécial, ou de privé, » dit Leckie avec un haussement d’épaules. « Juste un lycée comme les autres à Rutherfort dans le New Jersey. Tu viens d’où ? »

 

« Bronxville, New York, » répondit David. « A quinze minutes de Manhattan. »

 

« La Big Apple, est à quoi une demie heure de Rutherford ? » demanda Leckie.

 

« Ouais. »

 

Une pause se fit avant que le malaise ne puisse se mettre en place, David jeta un coup d’oeil au papier froisser dans sa main, espérant arriver sur un sujet qui passait.

 

« C’était comment alors ? Grandir à Rutherford, je veux dire. »

 

« Bah, petite ville, des magasins normaux, des restos et des gens, » déclara Leckie. « Rien de spectaculaire, sûrement rien par rapport au fait de vivre à côté de Manhattan, mais ça passe. Et New York ? J’imagine que c’était plus excitant. »

 

« Je suppose mais je restais surtout à Bronxville, une banlieue remplie de riches coincés du culs. » admit Web. « Mes parents voulaient que je me concentre sur mes études, donc je pouvais pas vraiment sortir et faire tout le truc de l’ado dingue à la Big Apple. Ils étaient plus concentrés sur mon futur que moi, pour être complètement honnête. »

 

« On dirait une situation assez merdique, » dit Leckie. « Mes parents n’en avaient rien à carrer de ce que je faisais avec mon future et je m’en sors très bien. »

 

« Ouais bah, mes parents avaient tout prévu pour moi la minute où j’étais né, peut être même avant ça. » continua David. « Pareil pour mon petit frère et ma soeur. Ils sont le genre de personnes qui ont été élevé pour penser que la seule raison pour laquelle les gens ont des enfants c’est pour qu’il y ait quelqu’un pour s’occuper d’eux quand ils sont vieux. J’avais leur plan en tête depuis aussi longtemps que je peux m’en souvenir : Va à l’école, rentre à Harvard, deviens un grand et talentueux avocat, marrie-toi avec une fille riche, donne nous des petits enfants, fais attention à bien prendre soin de nous quand on va commencer à devenir sénile. »

 

« Merde, et je pensais que ma famille craignait. »s’exclama Leckie après une courte pause.

«

 Pourquoi ? Elle est comment la tienne ? »

 

« Bah, je suis le plus jeune avec cinq soeurs et un frère, donc le temps que j’arrive, mes parents étaient beaucoup trop claqués pour en avoir quelque chose à faire de ce que je faisais. Ils m’ont jamais parlé de la fac, ils se sont jamais intéressés à ce que je faisais à la fac… Merde, la dernière fois qu’ils se sont sûrement intéressés à ce que je faisais c’est quand j’avais neuf ans et que je jouais au foot avec mon frère… »

 

Si Webster avait remarqué le fait que la voix de Leckie avait légèrement vrillé à la fin de sa phrase, il ne dit rien. Leckie se retourna pour regarder à travers la fenêtre alors qu’il pensait qu’il n’y a pas si longtemps, ses parents en avaient encore eu quelque chose à foutre de ce qu’il se passait dans sa vie, quand ils souriaient, riaient, et agissaient comme des humains normaux.

 

Leckie secoua la tête en essayant de sortir de ses pensées dépressives sur comment sa famille était. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller maintenant il ne pouvait pas laisser cette putain d’histoire tordue sortir maintenant, pas à ce gamin qu’il venait de rencontrer et avec qui il allait partager sa chambre pendant les neuf prochains mois. Il inspira profondément et passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

 

« Donc, t’as parlé de Harvard, » remarqua Leckie ce qui rendit Webster confus. « Dans les plans de tes parents pour toi. Tu as parlé qu’ils voulaient que tu ailles à Harvard et que tu deviennes un avocat. Je sais que cet endroit est super, mais c’est pas Harvard. »

 

« Oh , _ça,_  » dit Webster avec un sourire douloureux et un hochement de tête. « Bah, j’ai en quelque sorte réalisé que je ne voulais plus suivre les plans de mes parents. Je leur ai dit ce que je voulais. « 

 

« Je suis sûr qu’ils ont super bien pris la nouvelle. » dit-il avec un sourire parce que Leckie avait déjà une bonne image des parents de ce gamin et il savait qu’ils avaient pas été d’accord avec ça.

 

« A merveille, » dit David amèrement en fixant le sol.

L

a vue de David s’embua alors qu’il repensait à son frère qui criait, l’appelant par des noms horribles, des trucs douloureux, pendant que son père criait sur David en lui disant que tout ce qu’ils avaient fait pour lui était jeté par la fenêtre et qu’il ne réalisait pas que ce n’était qu’une phase et qu’il pouvait se faire aider si c’était ce dont il avait besoin, parce qu’il était hors de question qu’il ait une pédale comme fils et qui voudrait l’embaucher de toute façon quand ils découvriraient qu’il aimait les hommes, et comment sa mère refusait de l’écouter alors qu’elle forçait sa soeur à aller à l’étage en larmes parce qu’elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde criait et se battait.

 

David amena ses mains à ses yeux et les frotta furieusement quand il sentit les larmes menacer de sortir mais il était hors de question qu’il craque devant son nouveau coloc le premier jour de leur relation.

 

« Désolé. » marmonna David. « J’essaye encore de passer à autre chose. C’était dur. »

«

 C’est bon. » dit Leckie alors qu’il se levait de son siège, et marchait jusqu’à la pile de livres qui étaient posés sur son bureau. Il en prit un au hasard avant de retourner sur son lit. « Fais ce que tu as à faire pour aller mieux. »

 

David le regarda ouvrir le livre au début et commencer à lire. Il pencha la tête pour lire le titre. _The Giver._ Il n’en avait jamais entendu parler avant mais il était curieux; combien d’adolescents lisaient volontairement des livres aujourd’hui ? »

«

 De quoi ça parle ? » demanda David.

 

« Ca ? Je suis pas sûr. Je viens de le commencer. » dit Leckie avec un haussement d’épaules. « Mais je l’ai trouvé à moitié prix à côté de chez moi avant de partir. Ça avait l’air intéressant, et juste pour un dollar, donc je me suis dit pourquoi ? »

 

« Tu lis souvent ? »

Leckie sourit alors qu’il jetait un coup d’oeil à son bureau, qui était recouvert de sa collection de livres la plupart était usé, certains étaient neuf, et certains étaient d’occasion. Il regarda Webster suivre son regard et sourire légèrement.

 

« Ouais, on peut dire que je lis souvent. Toi ? »

 

« Ouais. J’adore lire. Malheureusement la plupart de mes livres sont restés chez moi et … »

 

 _Et je doute que j’aurais la chance de les revoir un jour,_ pensa-t-il tristement.

«

 Tu lis quoi ? » demanda Leckie alors qu’il reposait le livre sur son torse.

David laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage, se sentant beaucoup mieux que depuis un moment. Il avait l’impression que Leckie et lui allaient super bien s’entendre cette année.


End file.
